The Pirate King Is Dead: Long Live the Pirate King
by Aoikami Sarah
Summary: In this story, Enies Lobby ends tragically and Luffy is taken to be executed. What will the Straw Hat Pirates do now that they cannot be pirates any longer? Will be 8 Chapters!. LxN, ZxT, UxK etc... New Chapter every Thursday!
1. Retreat From Enies Lobby

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

_NOTE: Assume that this derivates from the Oda-plot somewhere around chapter 350 (Water 7/Enies Lobby) or so. This story is part of a saga. If you prefer to read in order, read "A Pirate Is A Pirate" and "A Pirate's Life For Me - We Need A Musician!" first. Pairings in this story: LxN, UxK, ZxT, SxOC, AxOC_

**Chapter One - Retreat From Enies Lobby**

A loud whistle sounded again as Smoker leapt off of the Marine ship and ran toward the crumbling remains of Enies Lobby.

"Smoker-taisa!" Tashigi cried, stumbling down herself. "Please wait for me!"

He ignored her and charged into the building. "What the hell is going on!" he shouted, but none of the government men strewn around were conscious enough to answer him. Soon he was jumping over bodies both friend and foe. There were two huge king bulls from Water Seven in rough shape blocking his way, but this was no obstacle for his Akuma no Mi ability. He became pure smoke and flew up over their hulking bodies. Landing on an upper level, Smoker gathered himself and continued his charge, looking for something, someone to tell him the status. Rounding a corner, the scene before him stopped him in his tracks.

Two admirals, the blue and the red, were in combat. The winner grimaced and turned to the small group of marines and government men in black suits that surrounded him. He shook his hand free of icicles and adjusted his eyeshade. "All those who love justice," Aokiji bellowed. "Follow me!"

"Wait!" Smoker shouted. "What the hell's going on, here, Aokiji?"

"Ah, Smoker-taisa," Aokiji said, relaxing a little. "Things are sort of on their head right now thanks to your little pirate friend."

"Friend?" he asked, making a face.

"Smoker… taisa!" Tashigi panted as she finally caught up to him. "Mugi… wara… is here!"

Aokiji shrugged. "He's caused a lot of chaos, but it's well timed." He looked up as if scrutinizing something only he could see. "The world government is an apple that's rotten from the core out. Only a handful of folks like you and I, Smoker are left untainted by the worm of corruption." His eyes cast back down at the defeated Admiral Akainu, frozen solid at his feet. "Will you two join us?"

The other men around him looked upon the other Akuma no Mi user with anxiety. They clutched their weapons, waiting for his answer.

"Tashigi," he called to his subordinate who stood behind him. "When we were in Arabasta, what did you learn of justice?"

She grimaced. "That the law does not always follow its path." They both looked to Aokiji who smiled and lead them all toward the crumbling tower.

**.x.**

Luffy assured them all was well. "Meet us at the weird boat!" he cried. "Get out of here! We're right behind you!" They believed him. Everything would be alright. They were safe for the moment but waiting nervously for their captain and Robin. Chopper, Zoro and Sanji stood on the deck of the large World Government ship they had acquired and watched the ruins of Enies Lobby from the port side. From the stern a familiar sound drew their attention. Nami leapt off the waver as it flew over the sea toward the ship. She nearly collided with Chopper who caught her in his huge arms. "Where's Luffy?" she cried. "Did I beat him here!"

"Damn it, we should go back in there," Zoro snarled and put his hand on his swords.

"It's getting crazy in there. I've never seen so many marine ships," Sanji said, ashing a forgotten cigarette and motioning to the eastern side of the island. "We have to trust Luffy."

"Where's Usopp?" Chopper fretted. 'I thought he was with you, Zoro?"

Zoro didn't answer. They all watched the island and waited.

**.x.**

Luffy didn't have a clue where Robin had been taken. She was going to be executed. She couldn't fight back because of a pair of Kairoseki cuffs that limited her Akuma no Mi powers, but she wouldn't fight. She had given up. Yet, he chased her - his nakama, even so. Down the long halls, crying her name, even after defeating CP9 and almost out of energy he ran and knocked the occasional blacksuit out of the way as he did. "Robiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!" he screamed. Suddenly, his left wrist was caught by some one and he stretched away from it before turning to swing with his right at the enemy. He was shocked to see one of Robin's arms protruding from the wall. Her grip was like steel. Luffy gnashed his teeth and pulled, but still she held him fast. Her hand was trembling. "Robin, let me go! I can save you!" he shouted at the hand, futilely. "Let me go!"

And she did.

But rather than being empowered, Luffy stared at hand. It released him slowly, gently, then hung limp for a moment before vanishing in a flourish of pink flower petals. Luffy's extended arm retracted and knocked him off his own feet. He stared at the wall where the hand had been. His mouth hung open, but he couldn't manage the strength to say a word.

**.x.x.x.**

Years before, on Fuchsia a 10 year old Luffy lay awake in bed. He waited until he was sure Ace was asleep before sliding out of bed and slinking down the hallway. The light was on in his mother's room. The Mayor was asleep in the chair to the right of her bed with a book gripped loosely in his hand. Marina breathed shallow, harsh sounding breaths. She was pale and thin and her golden red hair seemed shocking in comparison.

"Mommy," Luffy whispered as he approached the left side of the bed. "I can't sleep…" He pulled the other chair in the room up to the left side of the bed and took her bony hand in his. "Ok if I stay here with you?" he asked. He knew she couldn't answer, but just to be beside her was enough. Luffy gave her hand a squeeze and watched her face.

In the morning, The Mayor of Fuchsia whom Marina called 'Bower' woke and stretched. The book he had neglected fell to the floor. He bent to pick it up and noticed the boy sitting at his mother's side. "Luffy, you shouldn't be in here…" he scolded. Marina didn't want her sons to see her die. The boy was wide-eyed and unmoving. "Luffy?" Bower asked. His mouth moved a little, but his eyes were locked on the sallow face of his now dead mother. "Luffy!" Bower cried. The boy's hand still clutched his mother's now cold and relaxed hand. "Luffy!"

**.x.x.x.**

Usopp ran down the halls, terrified and searching for his captain. They had to get out or they would die. He knew that. The others were waiting for them on the ship. Usopp prayed he could find Luffy and Robin before the enemy did. He turned a corner and skidded to a halt. In the hall in front of him, on his knees and looking lost and devastated was his captain.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried. "Come on, we gotta get outta here!"

Luffy looked up, startled to find him there. His eyes were dry, but his brows were pinched in a way Usopp had never seen them. "Usopp…" he muttered. He frowned and regained his senses. "One more thing…" He got up with a sense of purpose and urgency and entered the nearest office. Luffy rummaged through the desk for paper and chuckled darkly. Not finding a pen, he put his index finger to his lips and bit down.

"Luffy, what are you doing!" Usopp shouted, growing more frightened by his actions than by the impending danger. Luffy scrawled something on the piece of parchment, folded it quickly in fourths and jammed it into the pocket of his startled gunner's coveralls.

"I'm doing the only thing I can do, now." Suddenly, his arms stretched out and wrapped around Usopp. He struggled and shouted, trying to get Luffy to come to his senses and flee with him. "Go back to the ship and give that message to the crew," Luffy said softly. He picked Usopp up, wrapped several times over in his extended arms, and pushed him through a large window behind the desk. Four floors down, the ocean lapped at the scant beach. "That's an _order_," he said and let Usopp fall.

He screamed as he fell, the arms unraveling as he went, but just before the ground would have crushed him, the rubber snapped back and deposited him gently on the beach. Usopp watched in horror as the arms retracted into the window. "Luffy!" he screamed, but his captain was gone. With trembling hands, Usopp pulled the note out of his pocket. He was devastated to read its contents, but an order was an order and he would not let Luffy's sacrifice be wasted.

**.x.**

"I can't handle this!" Nami cried. "Where's Luffy! Robin! Usopp! Don't tell me they're…?"

A soft thud drew their attention to the main mast of the stolen ship. A large dart attached to a line went taught and the sniper zipped down from some cliffs hundreds of yards away. He dropped to the deck. His face was twisted up in a strange expression somewhere between fury and misery. He pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of his coveralls and held it out for anyone to take: Luffy's wanted poster with something scrawled on the reverse in a suspicious looking brownish-red ink. Everyone hesitated. Zoro was the one to finally snag it, unfold it and read it aloud.

"To my Nakama. Break up. Run away. This is me saving you. I'm taking the blame. Luffy." Zoro crushed the note. Sanji ripped it from his hands and read it for himself. He cursed and kicked a hole in the side of the ship. Usopp fell down on his behind and stared off into the distance. Nami realized his overalls were soaking wet with tears. She wanted to scream. She wanted to rally the troops and rush in to save Luffy, but the troops were broken. Zoro turned away again and held his hand to his face, not able to show the others his despair. Sanji walked to the galley and slammed the door behind him. Chopper shrank back down to his smaller size and looked up at the navigator, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Is it true?" he sniffled. "Is Luffy going to die?"

Nami felt that she was going to be sick. She turned. Her feet moved on their own. She yanked the waver around and threw it into the water. She could hear Chopper shouting for her to come back, but the words were lost to her as she sped away, far away. It was another 24 hours of weeping, screaming and being ill before she stopped shaking and decided to go to Rogue Town to save Luffy from being executed.

_To be continued…_


	2. Rescue In Rogue Town

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Two - Rescue In Rogue Town**

Usopp followed his nakama and doctor, walking on four legs to avoid detection, through the narrow back streets of Rogue Town. They had arrived after a harrowing journey from the heart of the Grand Line and even though exhaustion was wearing on them, they pressed on. Luffy's execution was that evening. They had to stop it by any means. After Nami left on the waver, Zoro and Sanji fought and went off on their own, leaving Usopp and Chopper to fend for themselves.

Chopper felt the same way Usopp did. He was scared out of his mind, both for Luffy's sake and their own. If they were to be found by the Marines they would surely be thrown in jail along side him and summarily sentenced to death for high crimes too numerous to list against the world government. They had been to Enies Lobby and back and now the World Government was in shambles. The bad people had been taken care of. Hopefully, the good would now rise to reorganize and restructure the world that so desperately needed order.

"Usopp, I smell something," Chopper said in a hushed tone. The last time he had said that, it was gunpowder and nothing good came of it.

Usopp swallowed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Curry."

Usopp's jaw dropped. "Now is not the time to get hungry!"

"No!" Chopper stopped and sniffed. "I smell _Sanji's_ curry!"

Usopp looked in the direction Chopper was sniffing and tried to smell too, but his nose was not nearly so sophisticated. "Where?"

"This way!" Chopper cried and they ran back toward the pier. "It's coming from that weird ship!" he said. Just ahead, a strange white ship took up much of one of the piers.

Tears came to Usopp's eyes. "Alright!" he cheered. "It's the Baratie! Chopper, this is Sanji's old restaurant! They must have heard about Luffy and come to help out!"

Chopper sniffed. "Ah!" he cried. "I don't believe it!" They ran up the gang plank and Usopp called for Zeph, Patty and Carne. Not only did the three chefs emerge, but they were followed by the prodigal son himself. "Sanji!"

Chopper changed back into his small form and tackled the tall, blond man, who grinned and accepted the hug. "You think I'd just sit back and let that idiot get himself killed?" he said.

"Thank God!" Usopp wiped his eyes. "I was afraid Chopper and I would be the only ones. Now I'm more confident that we can actually pull this off!"

Sanji lit a cigarette. "I was hoping I'd find you, too, Usopp. We need a plan. I have no gift for strategy."

Chopper fretted. "The three of us against tons of Marines… I'm still scared."

The cigarette hanging from Sanji's lip nearly fell to the deck. His eye widened. Chopper and Usopp turned to see what the matter was. "It's you…" Sanji said in disbelief as he noticed someone coming up the pier toward them.

"Hello, my friends!" a loud voice bellowed from a few hundred feet away. "I've come to save the day!"

"Bon-chan!" Usopp and Chopper cheered. The former Baroque Works officer-agent was as flamboyant as ever, even without the ballerina getup. He wore a powder blue women's pants suit with white, pointed shoes and his hair in a cute flip. His makeup, as usual, was over the top.

"And look who I found!" he sang. A certain swordsman was trailing at a short distance and looking mortified.

"Zoro!" Usopp and Chopper cheered again.

"Keep it down!" Sanji shouted. "This place is crawling with marines!" He used his cigarette to point. "Like that one!" He recognized the woman walking behind Zoro.

"She's with me," Zoro growled. "She came to help."

"Tashigi…" Usopp marveled. "Really? Awesome! We've got a marine on our side!"

She frowned and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Only because this execution is not just," Tashigi explained. "Mugiwara no Luffy should be exonerated of the charges against him. I know that now."

Usopp pounded his fist into his palm. "Ok! Now we have something to work with!"

Zeph took a deep breath and made a grumbling sort of sound. "You kids should come inside away from prying eyes and ears," he suggested and showed them all into the dining room.

"Wait a minute. What about Nami-san?" Sanji asked. "Has anyone seen her?"

Zoro shook his head. The others shrugged.

Chopper fretted. "I hope she hasn't gotten herself captured!"

Zoro scoffed. "She's too smart for that. She took off before any of us when this went down. She's probably here already and has her own plan."

Usopp made a face. "Regardless, I'm confident now that we can do this. Bon-chan, we're going to need your Akuma no Mi ability to pull this off. Will you help?"

He cackled. "You bet your sweet ass!"

"Alright!" Usopp shouted. "Ok, everyone. Listen to me. We're gonna break Luffy outta prison!"

They plotted for about twenty minutes, getting the timing and steps plotted out for a perfect get-away. Usopp had a job for everyone to fulfill. He also made provision for Nami, should she appear.

**.X.**

Voices echoed from the teeming streets above, resounding in the deep, narrow cell. Only a scant amount of light from a tiny, barred window near the ceiling fifty feet overhead and a glow from the cracks in the heavy iron door cut into the darkness. Water dripped down the wall opposite the door and next to that a figure crouched on his bended knees. His wrists, neck and feet were shackled in heavy metal bonds chained to the stone wall. His head was bowed. The voices above droned as if they were one voice, charged with excitement. It had been more than 25 years since the first Pirate King was captured and executed. Once again, Rogue Town received visitors from all the oceans and the Grand Line to witness history.

"The Pirate King, the Pirate King…" the voices murmured. "Monkey D. Luffy."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," the prisoner muttered. "The man who became the Pirate King…" He shifted his weight. The kairoseki shackles prevented him from using his Akuma no Mi ability. Not a few Marines had abused his defenseless state. His body bore dozens of cuts and bruises to show for it. His head was wrapped in a crude bandage that covered his right eye. His left was half-lidded and heavy with exhaustion. His trademark straw hat had been taken away. Without his strength, he had been unable to fight to get it back. It didn't matter anymore. He lifted his chin to observe the light coming from the window. "Gettin' late," he assumed. "Won't be long now. This'll be over. Once and for all." He smiled, sadly.

"Damn shame," a man's voice drawled from the window above. A soft clatter of metal and cloth indicated he sat down very close by, perhaps against the outside of the building. "Luffy doesn't deserve this."

A few other voices grumbled in agreement. Luffy raised his head and wondered at the conversation.

"I wish there was something I could do…"

"We all do, Captain," someone agreed. "It's too late."

"If I could just talk to him one more time," the seated man said with a heavy sigh. "I never got to see him. I never got my hat back."

Luffy's heart leapt into his mouth. "Shanks…" he whispered.

"If I could speak to him, if he could hear me…" Shanks said, turning his head toward the window to his side. "I'd tell him that I knew what he'd done for the world. That I read about his adventures in the paper and heard about them through word of mouth." He took a deep breath and shouted. "I'd tell him how proud I was of him!"

Luffy wept silently. His tears fell to the dirty floor. "Shanks…"

"Good-bye, Luffy," Shanks said, pushing himself to his feet with his only arm. "We'll miss you."

"Shanks," Luffy sobbed as his mentor walked away. "I lost your hat… I'm sorry. I lost..." Suddenly, anger flooded him. His blood boiled. "I'm going to die without my hat. God damn it!" He punched the stone floor, bloodying his knuckles and sending waves of delicious pain up his arms.

"You mean this hat?" A soft voice from the other side of the room startled him. Luffy looked up and squinted in the dim light. She was twirling the legendary straw hat on her index finger.

"Nami…?"

"I might be the best navigator in the world, but I'm still a world-class thief."

The delight and relief that had danced across his face flew away. "I told you to leave this to me."

"Since when has your crew listened to what you said?" Nami hurried toward him and picked the shackles' locks. Luffy sat motionless. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

"Stupid," he hissed. "Now you'll get killed too…"

Nami grabbed him by the arm and pulled, but he sat like a stone. "Luffy, don't talk like that. I'm going to rescue you, so put up with it!" Before he could argue further, the sounds of voices coming from down the hall reached their ears. "Oh, shit!" Nami hissed and ran to the corner next to the door.

Luffy's heart hammered in his chest. "No… Not again…" he muttered and clenched his fists against whatever was coming.

Outside the cell in the basement of Rogue Town's courthouse, two men walked down the torch-lit hall. A guard at the end watched them, saluting before closing the door again.

"Nya hahaha!" the man in uniform cackled. "I can't believe we captured the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!" He twisted his thin mustache with a gloved right hand.

"You're really fucking annoying, you know that?" Zoro grumbled.

"I'm really impressive, aren't I?" the officer ignored him. "The hero, Admiral Hanzo of East Blue! Nyahahaha! That's meee!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. Enough already!"

"Is this the place?" Hanzo asked, standing up on his tip toes and craning his neck to look into Luffy's cell. "Oh! I see him! I see the Pirate King!"

Luffy tensed up, ready to charge at the admiral when the door was opened. He was surprised to see Zoro's face appear. "Oi, Luffy. You ok?"

"Been better. They got you, huh? I guess I failed at protecting you, too."

Zoro groaned. "You're way too morose. I liked you better when you were sickeningly genki."

The lock turned. The door opened.

"Quickly now," the Admiral advised. "We don't have much time if we're going to rescue the Pirate King, you knoooow?"

Just about to stretch and pound the enemy, Luffy made a false start and tripped a little. He looked up at the silhouette of the officer in the doorway. "The military wants to rescue me?" he asked, bewildered.

"Joudan ja nai wa yo!" The admiral cried. "You gotta be kiddin' me! This is an old fashioned break out, Luffy-chan!" He put his left hand to his cheek and his face changed back to normal.

"Bon-chan!" Luffy cried, getting to his feet.

"It's Bon Clay!" Nami shouted and came out of hiding.

"So, you _were_ here," Zoro noted, removing his unlocked hand-cuffs.

Bon Clay took Luffy and Nami by the arm. "Have the happy reunion on the boat to freedom, my darlings!" He dragged them behind him. "Just act natural and we're as good as gone!" Before reaching the door, Bon Clay put the admiral's face back on and pulled three hooded cloaks out from under his impressive Marine coat. "Long-nose gave me these for you two."

"Usopp's here, too?" she asked, astounded. She was startled to feel her captain's hand squeeze her wrist.

"_Hail, hail, the gangs' all here!"_ Bon Clay sang.

"Everyone…" Luffy said quietly. "I don't know what to say..." His left eye darted across each face."

Zoro put his hand on his shoulder before he tied his bandana over his head and lifted the cloak's hood over that.

Bon Clay grinned. "Same goes for you, Your Highness. Let's get a move on!"

The guards were a little confused, but stood at attention as the 'admiral' and the prisoners made their way out of the prison. Until they reached the first floor, within feet of the front door, their escape seemed like smooth sailing. Then Admiral Hanzo came face to false-face with Admiral Hanzo. Luffy's first reaction was to punch the surprised, real officer in the face. Bon Clay laughed manically as they fought their way into the street. More and more reinforcements gathered as the seconds ticked by. Nami wielded her Dial-mod Clima Tact, Zoro his santoryuu, Luffy his fists and feet and Bon Clay his legendary Okama Kempo. Even for such formidable fighters, the odds were staggering.

"We've got to get to the harbor," Zoro muttered to Luffy as he fought back-to-back with him. "The others are waiting."

Bon Clay smiled. "Fly ahead, my ducks! I'll take care of this," he called, stabbing a marine with a pointed wingtip.

"Are you sure?" Nami asked, eager to get to the ship that waited for them.

"But of cooooourse!" Bon Clay said with a grin. "I always wanted to know what it was like to be the Pirate King!" He grabbed Zoro and Luffy as if to dance with them and swung them away from the fighting.

Nami gave the eccentric pirate a funny look before she noticed the sad smile hiding under the make up. She paused and watched him for a second. "Thank you," she said and ran after the boys.

_To be continued…_


	3. Bon Clay’s Ultimate Sacrifice

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Three - Bon Clay's Ultimate Sacrifice**

Luffy looked over his shoulder until he couldn't see Bon Clay anymore. A platoon of Marines followed them down the crowded streets. The setting was surreal. Many of the revelers who had come to see the execution were wearing straw hats, sold as tourist items by street vendors.

"He'll catch up," Zoro assured his captain. "Where the hell _is_ she!" he snarled. "We've got to lose these Marines!" They ducked into an alley which to their horror was a dead end. They turned and readied themselves for the fight.

"They went that way, men!" A woman's voice called from the mouth of the alley and the soldiers ran past.

"Please follow me, Mugiwara no Luffy!" the voice called. Its owner stepped into the alley and sheathed her sword.

"Tashigi!" Nami smiled. "I knew you'd come around!"

Tashigi gave them a small smile. "Around isn't the right word, I don't think. Please, we must hurry."

"It's cool," Zoro said. "She's on our side."

Luffy's eyes were shrouded by the cloak. He pursed his lips and nodded. They followed the Marine woman's lead.

Tashigi turned her head occasionally to be sure they were following. It was clear that she was familiar with the winding back-streets. They came out onto a busy avenue and ran into a phalanx of marines marching towards them. "This way!" she shouted and veered left onto a side street. The others followed. On rounding a corner and coming out onto another large thoroughfare, Tashigi stopped dead in her tracks. Zoro nearly collided with her. Not only were there even more marines on this street, in front of them there was an impossible adversary.

"Smoker-san…" Tashigi breathed. The older man stepped off of his specialized motorbike and folded his arms.

"What the…?" Zoro growled and unsheathed his favorite sword. "Tashigi! Is this a double cross!"

"N…no!" she cried.

Nami stretched out her arms protectively in front of Luffy. His shoulders shook with frustration. "Nami… let me go. Just let me go…" he muttered.

"Not in this lifetime," she hissed back. "We'll make it. I know we will."

"Tashigi," Smoker said around the two cigars he habitually smoked. "Have you made your decision, then?"

She unsheathed her own sword. "There is no other choice. What the government wanted to do might have been the law, but it was not just!"

Smoker lowered his head slightly. "Very well," he said and his body became nothing but thick, white smoke.

Tashigi backed up. Zoro pressed his back against hers. "I'm sorry, Smoker-san!" she cried. "This is my decision!" The smoke closed in on them, obscuring their vision.

"This is bad!" Nami shouted. "There's no defense against this!" She panicked and clung to Luffy. Shouts of confusion could be heard from the gang of marines ahead.

"White Out!" Smoker's rough voice called from all around. "Run, Tashigi," his voice whispered. "I won't be able to protect you if you're caught. Take Straw Hat and run."

"Thank you, Smoker-san!" she said and put her hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Roronoa! Grab your friends, please. We're making a run for it!"

"Got it," he replied and they sprinted out of the opaque cloud of smoke, down the street to the pier.

Luffy's brows arched as he saw Sanji take one last drag off his cigarette and crush it under his foot, flanked by two men he'd not seen in over five years. The Baratie looked incredibly out of place docked in the harbor, but nostalgic and welcome all the same. Carne and Patty helped Usopp and Chopper roll two huge barrels down the pier toward them. "Hurry! Get Zoro and Luffy inside!" Sanji barked. The men exchanged hurried greetings. Easily, Carne and Patty helped the wanted men fit inside the barrels. Usopp gently patted Luffy on the head before sealing him in. "Hang tight, Luffy. We're almost home free."

As the lid was fastened and darkness and silence swallowed him, Luffy put his head down on his folded knees. "You guys…" he whispered.

Usopp tacked the false lid to the inside of the barrels a half of a foot from the top and filled that space with apples. "Tada! Captain Usopp's Getaway Special!" he chimed proudly. "Now if anyone checks, all they'll see is apples!"

"Keep it down, Usopp!" Sanji snarled. "Get these 'apples' on board!"

"Yes sir!" Patty and Carne cried.

A group of three Marines caught sight of their hurried movements and ran toward the boat. "Wait right there!" one of them called.

"Shit…" Sanji hissed.

"Don't react yet," Chopper advised. "Usopp's plan will work."

"You bunch look suspicious!" a thin Marine shouted.

"Everything is fine here, Marine," Tashigi said calmly, looking over the top of her glasses at him.

"Lieutenant Tashigi!" He saluted. "The Pirate King has escaped."

"I understand that. I believe he was sighted here, but I've been unable to locate him. You men head toward downtown, make sure he doesn't double back."

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted again and hurried away. Tashigi sighed and sat down next to the barrel that contained the legendary pirate hunter.

"I take it this means you're along for the ride, Miss Marine?" Sanji asked. Tashigi nodded shyly. "Alright, let's get out of here!" Sanji ordered and the Baratie slowly set out for the open sea. "We'll make it to Reverse Mountain in about a half an hour." They hadn't gone more than ten feet when a loud whining sound filled the air as a public address system came to life.

"_Welcome, all witnesses, to the public execution of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy…"_

"Uh-oh…" Usopp groaned. "They're gonna announce he's escaped and this whole town will be after us!"

They could hear the cheers from the crowd over the PA and also echoing through the streets. "_Monkey D. Luffy, you stand accused of the following crimes against the world government…"_ the deep authoritative voice droned.

"That's weird," Sanji looked to his friends. "It's like they're talking to him."

"_The sentence is death. Do you have any last words?"_

Panic raced across the deck. "Did we miss something?" Chopper cried.

Nami knocked on the barrel she stood next to and pressed her ear to it. "Luffy, are you in there!" He knocked back and Nami nodded. "He's here!"

"Then who's there?" Tashigi asked.

The PA whined with feedback. The crowd quieted, waiting for his words, hoping to get inspiration as they had with the last king. A rough voice, sounding like Luffy's but carrying a distinct accent came over the speakers. "_The Pirate King is dead… Long live the Pirate King!"_

"It's Bon Clay!" Nami cried. "I knew he was going to do something stupid, oh no!" She held her hands to her mouth. The other pirates exclaimed their grief and horror as a drum roll preceded silence over the PA. The crowd cheered with what must have been the executioner's ax and the Baratie wandered slowly out of the harbor.

_To be continued…_


	4. Straw Hat Farewell

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Four - Straw Hat Farewell**

A good ten minutes of silence followed aboard the restaurant ship. When Rogue Town was no longer visible, they opened the barrels. Luffy remained in his. Nami leaned over the lip and reached her hands into it. "You can come out, now," she whispered, doing her best to keep from crying as she left how damp his vest was with his own tears. Slowly, Luffy composed himself and climbed out. His crew was silent but their eyes were fixed on him.

"We did it," Sanji muttered.

"Morons," Luffy spat. "I _told_ you. Let me take the rap. Let me set you all free."

"But we succeeded…" Chopper tried to argue.

"And another one of our friends is dead!" Luffy shouted. "When Robin died I swore I would never let that happen again! What if it had been Zoro, or Chopper instead of Bon Clay!"

Nami, who was still wearing the original Straw Hat, put her hand on his shoulder. "What if it had been you?" she asked. His chest heaved. "We felt the same way. We couldn't let you die for us." She felt his shoulders slump as he lost the argument. She put her arms around him.

"You guys…," he whispered and hugged her back. She could feel his exhaustion in the weight he put into the embrace and helped him to sit down.

"We don't need to take the Baratie to the Grand Line anymore," Nami advised the crew of the restaurant. "They won't be looking for the escaped Pirate King, anymore."

**.x.**

Usopp nodded repeatedly, recent events temporarily overwhelming him. His plan had worked. They freed Luffy, but at the cost of another friend's life. He wandered into the dining room and dropped down into a chair next to his friends. He watched the others in a daze. Patty and Carne busied themselves with feeding the survivors. Sanji spoke to Zeph quietly, thanking him for his assistance. Nami sat across the table from Luffy, her fingers rubbed his left hand which rested on the table. His head lay on top of his right arm. Zoro stood against a pillar and fought sleep. Tashigi sat uncomfortably straight up in her chair, surrounded by pirates and intimidating-looking chefs. Chopper approached Luffy.

"May I see to your eye, Luffy?" he asked quietly. His captain raised his head. The bandage wrapped around it was caked with blood.

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered and reluctantly let Nami's hand go.

Everyone stared as Chopper made use of the kitchen's first-aid kit and worked his magic. He cut the wrapping away from the wounded area then soaked the bit around the eye with water. Zoro craned his neck to better see. Tashigi looked away. Usopp slapped his hand to his mouth and ran from the room out to the deck and lost what little was in his stomach over the side. Luffy's right eye was gone.

Chopper was able to stitch the empty socket closed and create a potent antiseptic from scratch. He handed Luffy a kit with pots of ointment and fresh bandages. "This should last you for a few months," he explained.

"Chopper?" he asked quietly, taking the kit from him. "Where will you go now?"

The young reindeer swallowed and pretended to smile. "Back to Drum Island. I want to see what Dalton and Docturinu have been able to do while I was gone."

"What about you, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"With your permission, Captain," he said, crushing out a cigarette. "I'll tell Vivi-chan and Harmony-chan that you're ok."

Luffy perked up a bit at this. "Of course. Please do."

Usopp, who had recovered and was leaning against the entryway played with his side-satchel. "I'm going home. I want to see Kaya. There's a lot I have to tell her." Luffy nodded.

Zoro stretched. "I'll keep going," he said, surprising everyone. "I still have a dream to fulfill. I can't stop until my name reaches the heavens."

Again, Luffy nodded. "I wouldn't accept less of you."

Tashigi blinked at him. "Roronoa," she said carefully. "May I… tag along?"

He raised a brow. "Suit yourself."

Luffy smiled thinly. "What about you, Nami?" he asked, his eye unfocused as he stared at a salt shaker on the table.

"What are _you_ going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm going home."

"To East Blue?" Usopp asked. He nodded. "That's great. I can come visit you," he said with a small smile. Luffy nodded again.

"I'm going home, too," Nami said softly.

**.x.**

Nami didn't cry. They hugged her; Zoro, Sanji, Chopper who was bawling his eyes out. Even Tashigi gave her a hug. She didn't cry. Usopp stepped onto the little ship they'd bought from the Baratie with their last 500 Berrie. She took Luffy's hand and helped him on board. He was still shaking. She didn't cry.

"We should go," she whispered, clinging to the straw hat she was now in charge of.

He nodded and licked his lips, trying to get his voice to work. "I won't forget you. Ever," he said just loud enough for them to hear. "Thank you."

Chopper waved his tiny hoof. Sanji waved a lit cigarette. Zoro simply raised his hand and they disappeared into the mist toward Reverse Mountain.

Then it was just the three of them, bound for Northern East Blue on a small ship that was barely seaworthy. Luffy stared at the fog until he was certain he couldn't see them anymore then slowly walked to the mast and slumped down against it.

Nami looked to Usopp, but his eyes were still red-rimmed. He shook his head, unable to come up with anything reassuring to tell her. He went to the starboard rail and leaned on it, watching the waves churn against the side of the ship.

Their first destination was Kokoyashi, Nami's home village. Her feet felt like lead as she forced them across the deck to the bow. She stared at wilted form of her now former captain. Nami sank to her knees and sobbed quietly as if she was trying to hide her tears. Her heart was already breaking and she hadn't even thought about what would happen when she returned home.

She looked over her shoulder at Luffy and tried to compose herself. He raised a hand to rub his eyes and stopped just short of the bandage that covered his right one. He balled his fist and let it drop back down into his lap. Nami approached him quietly and surprised him.

"It's been five hours," she said softly. "Chopper said we should change your bandage."

"I can do it."

"No you can't. We don't have a mirror. Let me," she urged and started unwinding the wrapping around his head.

His hands shot up and grasped her wrists. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes I do. Besides, Usopp doesn't have the stomach for it."

Usopp made a face. "Sorry, Nami."

"It's ok. I'd rather be a little grossed out by this than by you puking all over the deck." She piled the wrapping up next to her and opened the box of ointment and gauze Chopper had left them. She prepared the new bandage with salve, readied the eye-wash and took a deep breath. "Bear with it, ok, Luffy?"

Luffy clenched his teeth, sure that it wouldn't be as excruciating as when Chopper worked on it, but would still sting like hell. He nodded and Nami peeled the gauze off of his right eye socket. The bright orange stitches were nightmarish against the raw, torn flesh of his eyelids. When Chopper exclaimed that Luffy had lost his eye and needed immediate medical treatment, her stomach flip-flopped. Now, she couldn't afford to feel squeamish. He needed her help. Nami worked quickly, but gently and carefully to clean the puss and blood away. She applied the ointment and a fresh bandage. As she wrapped him back up again she could feel the tension in his muscles. He breathed quickly and shook with each breath.

"You need to sleep," Nami said. She threw the old bandage over the side and stood behind him. He was surprised when she crouched down and pushed his shoulders, directing him to lean back against her chest. "Get some rest."

"Nami…"

"Shh," she whispered. "I'll wake you in five hours."

Finally, his body relaxed and in moments Luffy was asleep in his navigator's arms.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chopper Returns To Sakura Island

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Five - Chopper Returns To Sakura Island**

"I am Doctor Tony Tony Chopper," the reindeer repeated to himself. "It'll be alright. It will. I can do this." Of all the journeys he'd been on since leaving Drum Island over five years before, this was the hardest of memory. "I am Doctor Tony Tony Chopper." It was the first time he'd been alone.

"I can do this," he whispered. His eyes still stung from crying when he said good-bye to Sanji and Zoro. He knew they couldn't come up to the castle with him. It had been hard enough to avoid being chased by Marines until now. He'd have been devastated if his selfishness got them caught. Chopper pursed his lips and tried not to cry again. Memories flooded in as he stepped through the snowy streets; memories of Dr. Hiruluck and Dr. Kureha weren't as hard as those of when Luffy and company had come along and changed his life. He had become a pirate. He had found nakama. But now, all that was gone.

"I can do this," he sniffled. His smaller form was only a little bigger than it had been when he left, but it was still too odd for most folks to handle so he walked along on four legs. Still, people stared at the animal wearing a large pink hat and a backpack. "I'm a reindeer. I'm a doctor. I'm ok. Nobody try to mess with me, please. Just let me get to the castle," he fretted. "Why does it have to be so far?"

"You see that?" someone said.

"It's reindeer."

"You think he's lost?"

"He's got a hat on…"

Chopper picked up the pace. "Don't run, don't run," he urged himself. "Just bear it. Just get to the castle. If Docturinu is still there…" Suddenly he had a horrible thought. What if she was gone? What if she was dead! He made a startled sound and decided to break into a run. It would have behooved Chopper to look up first. He ran into someone and both of them fell over from the impact. "Oh my God, are you ok?" Chopper cried, forgetting he'd decided not to talk out loud until he saw a familiar face.

The boy he collided with rubbed his head and stood up. He stared at the big, pink hat. "Are you… Chopper?"

"Eh?" he took a step back.

"Yeah, you are! I remember you. My name's Tama. You and Dr. Kureha saved my life when I was little. It was really scary at the time, but if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

Finally, Chopper relaxed. "Really? That's great!" He marveled at the preteen before him. "Is she…?" he asked, afraid to get bad news. "Still around?"

"Dr. Kureha? Oh sure. She's the Surgeon General."

Chopper's eyes became stars. "Really!"

"I was just headed to the castle myself. Let's take the cable car together!"

"Mm!" the young doctor agreed and followed Tama happily.

Drum Rocky was vibrant and full of life. Chopper marveled at the amount of people coming in and out of the castle. Tama lead him to the Surgeon General's office which was close to where Dr. Kureha had her offices when he lived with her.

"I gotta go get my fishing license renewed," Tama said with a smile. "I'll see ya later!"

"Un!" Chopper chimed and waited until he had disappeared down the hall before changing his shape. He stood outside the door, fretting and reaching for the knob, pulling his hand back, fretting some more, reaching again. After about a minute, someone barked from inside, "If you're going to come in, just come in!"

Chopper cried out in alarm, leapt two feet in the air and shifted form into the Guard Point defensive puff-ball. It took another half a minute to calm his racing heart and turn the knob. A large desk that looked like it was supposed to face the door was turned to face giant windows that looked out over the snowy courtyard five stories below. In a plain wooden chair with her back to him sat Dr. Kureha. She was leaning on her left hand and writing something with the right. She put the pen down, picked up a bottle of plum wine and took a long swig. "Well, what do you want?" she barked.

"D… Docturinu…" Chopper stuttered. The old woman straightened up and turned her head quickly. For a moment, a look of utter joy and surprise flashed across it before she regained her composure.

"Choppah! Well, well, well as I live and breathe…" she marveled and stood up. The 144 year old doctor didn't look five years older. She put her hand on her hip and smirked at him. "I never thought I'd see the likes of you again. Did you have fun?"

Chopped blinked back tears and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry about your friend, the Straw-Hat kiddo," she said, noting his tears. Chopper nodded again, remembering their oath that only former crew members should be allowed to know the truth in order to protect Luffy from the government. "Well," Kureha said, sitting back down. "I'm glad you had fun while it lasted." She relaxed and looked lazily out the windows. "A lot has changed here because of that kid. You've come back at a good time."

Chopper wiped his nose and joined her at her desk. "The castle is alive!" he agreed brightly. "It looks like people are happy, at last."

"They are. It's nice," she said with a sigh.

"Are you happy, Docturinu?"

"I'm just tired, Chopper. This job is hard. I'm Surgeon General. I'm in charge of all the doctors in the kingdom and there's a shit load of them these days." She took another swig of wine. "Pay's good. Stability's good. Workload's rough." Chopper furrowed his brows. She took a deep breath. "Come on, I'll show you around. The place is a lot different since you've been gone. You'll be amazed!"

She toured him all over. The ballroom was redecorated and was being readied for another party later in the week. The offices were occupied with administrators. Diplomats, secretaries, officers and the like roamed the halls, working diligently at the task of maintaining the kingdom.

"As you might now, Dalton is king these days."

"Really?" Chopped cried.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want an Akuma no Mi user in charge? And a good man as well." They turned a corner, heading back to Kureha's office and a young boy walking toward them who was too busy looking back over his shoulder collided with Kureha. "Oi!" she shouted, putting her hand on the top of the startled youth's head. "You finally come to your senses?" The light brown haired boy couldn't be more than five years old. He looked up at the very tall Dr. Kureha with frightened black eyes. They got even wider when he looked into the eyes of her strange, fuzzy companion.

"Lemme go!" he shouted.

Kureha sighed dramatically and took her hand off of his head. He dashed between them and down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Chopper asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about him. He'll come around." She directed Chopper to an open door where the boy had come out of. "This is my personal attention ward. Doctors from around Drum send their worst cases here for me to help with. I try to work with them to cure them." There were six beds, three on either side of the room. A fireplace crackled at the far end and more of the elegant windows let a good amount of light in. Only one bed was occupied. Kureha sauntered to this bed and picked the chart off of a hook on the footboard. She handed this to Chopper. "What do you think?" she asked.

Chopper looked at the patient then down at the chart. "Mrs. Olga Hulgan. Age 35. Admitted three weeks ago, avalanche victim. Possible brain damage, persistent coma." He flipped the chart, looking at the diagnosis and treatment plan. "What's being done for her?"

"Right now, we're just keeping her alive."

"There must be something we can do."

"She doesn't have the money to pay for it. Her doctor trumped up her symptoms to get her in here but she's just in a coma from a severe injury. There's nothing we can do."

Chopper frowned and looked at the patient information. "Her husband was killed in another avalanche a few years ago, but she still has a son, Sakura, five years old." He looked up at Kureha. "A boy named Sakura?"

Kureha laughed loudly. "In the year after Hiruluck's Sakura-colored snowfall almost everyone in Drum named their kid 'Sakura', they were so moved by the experience."

"Really?" Chopper beamed. "That's wonderful!" Then he remembered the woman in the bed in front of him and sobered. "This woman's son is one of them."

"You just met him a moment ago," Kureha said and leaned on the bedrail. "That brat who ran into me was Sakura."

"Why did he run away? Is he afraid of you?"

Kureha laughed. "There's that too, but he's not handling his mother's condition very well."

"He's only five!" Chopper pointed out.

"That's what I mean. A normal five year old would cry and cling to his mother. This one is angry and runs away. I'm impressed he made it this far today. He must have sneaked a peek at her then turned and fled." She touched the blankets covering Mrs. Hulgan's foot. "He doesn't want to believe she'll never wake up again."

Chopper frowned. "Do you think she won't?"

"I've seen worse, but yes. I think she's too far gone. The doctor who brought her here waited too long." Kureha stood and walked out of the room.

"I'll help," Chopper said seriously. "I've seen all kinds of crazy stuff on the Grand Line. My friends have been injured in more ways than you'd ever dream of. Maybe there's something I can do for her."

Kureha smiled. "Have at it," she said and walked back to her office.

**.X.**

The following day was filled with excitement for Chopper. King Dalton heard about his return and asked to meet with him. Chopper was surprised and honored (and typically bashful) to be received by the King as a returning hero. Being the adopted son of Dr. Hiruluck, Chopper was the closest living relative of the man known as the 'Kingdom's Joy'. Hiruluck's recipe for cherry-blossom-snow was used every year to mark the anniversary of King Walpol's defeat and Hiruluck himself was remembered as a national hero.

Dalton sat across from him at a table and they had tea together. Chopper in his Heavy Point large form and Dalton with his normally impressive size were an amusing sight, sipping tea from small, dainty cups.

"I'm very glad such an accomplished physician has returned to Sakura Kingdom," Dalton remarked between sips. The island's new name still made Chopper's heart race with joy. "Dr. Kureha is very capable, but I'm afraid that she doesn't like her position."

"She said the job was good, but demanding," Chopper surmised.

Dalton nodded. "And she is getting on in years, as well." He raised a brow, letting the inference sink in. "I hope you decide to stay here in Sakura, Chopper." He finished his cup and stood up. "We Zoan-users have to stick together, you know." The king winked at him.

Chopper laughed. "Thank you very much, Your Highness. I am seriously considering just that. The warm welcome I've received makes me feel truly at home." They shook hands. Chopper bowed and went back to the Surgeon General's offices. On the way he mulled over what Dalton had said. He was so deep in thought that when he turned the corner to go into the Special Care ward, he didn't notice the visitor there until he was practically on top of him.

The boy looked up at the huge, fuzzy, blue-nosed man with the huge pink hat and his eyes went as big as saucers.

Chopper tried to calm him by shrinking back to his normal size. "It's ok! I'm a doctor!" he cried and waved his hooves wildly. The boy pinned himself against his mother's bed and stared, unblinking into Chopper's eyes. He slowly realized that he wasn't going to be eaten and relaxed a little. "You must be Sakura," Chopper said politely. "My name is Dr. Tony Tony Chopper. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out a hoof which trembled only slightly.

Sakura nodded and swallowed deep. "You don't look like a doctor," the boy grumbled.

"I guess not," Chopper said and tried to change the subject. "I just got back yesterday. I'm going to help your mother."

"Fat chance. She's never gonna wake up," Sakura said and frowned. He remained with his back to her sleeping form. "Just like Dad."

Chopper sighed. '_I can't tell this kid that I'll be able to wake her, because if I can't, it'll hurt him.' _"Ne, Sakura. Do you want to help me?" he asked, an idea forming.

"Help you? I'm just a little boy…" he said gloomily and stared at his feet.

"I'm only 20 years old," Chopper pointed out. "When I started studying I was just a kid, too. You'd be surprised what you can do if you try." He smiled sweetly at him.

_To be continued…_


	6. Nami Returns To Kokoyashi

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Six - Nami Returns To Kokoyashi**

After less than a week at sea, sailing north from the Baratie toward Kokoyashi, the three friends hadn't exchanged more than a few words. Usopp tried to make jokes, Nami tried to laugh at them but Luffy hadn't even so much cracked a smile. The sun was trying to peek out from behind thick clouds as they spied land. Nami squinted up at the sky. "It won't rain," she said softly. "I wish it would."

"We'll see you to Nojiko's house," Usopp suggested. "Ok, Luffy?" He picked up one of Bon Clay's cloaks and tossed it to him.

Luffy caught it, stared at it for a moment and clutched it tightly. He looked up and saw Nami biting her lip in worry. "Sure," he agreed.

Nojiko was just as Nami had remembered her: tall, slim, gorgeous. Her hair was a bit longer. She was taking the wash off of the line, afraid of impending rain. Nami took a deep breath. "It's not going to rain, Nojiko," she called as they came around the corner of the little house she'd grown up in. Nojiko dropped the basket and charged at her sister. The women embraced and Nami let herself forget her pain for a moment. She was home. When she turned to her friends, it came back with a vengeance. If Luffy looked lost before, he looked downright morose now. Another one of his nakama was leaving. After this, it would be just he and Usopp. All too soon, he'd be all alone.

Nojiko asked them in and they talked about what happened over a quick dinner. Usopp and Nami did all the talking. Luffy played with his food, hardly eating any of it.

"I'm so sorry," Nojiko said, placing her hand over Nami's. "You must be glad to be home."

Nami nodded and pursed her lips. She kept her eyes on the table, finding it almost unbearable to look on Luffy.

Usopp shifted his weight in his seat. "Well, I guess we should get going."

"Nonsense," Nojiko said, clearing the dishes. "You'll stay the night, get a good sleep and a good breakfast in you before you boys head out."

It looked to anyone as if Luffy became nauseous.

"Luffy," Nami said, standing. "Can we take a walk?"

**.x.**

The grass was damp with dew. The air was cool and a light breeze made Nami shiver. She walked along beside him for almost ten minutes before she found the courage to speak.

"Isn't it funny?" Nami said with not a hint of mirth in her voice. "We've never been alone like this before." She made a face at her poor choice of words. "I mean, together. Not alone." She stopped walking. A few paces later, so did he. All around them an expanse of orange trees stretched as far as they could see. Insects chirped in the early evening stillness.

"Does it feel good to be home?" he asked with his back to her.

"I suppose so. I never intended to return here, so it's nice that I made it." Nami held her hands behind her back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath filled with the scent of orange blossoms. She shuddered, recalling the moment she had decided that her own life didn't matter: the same moment she learned he had thrown his life away to save them.

Standing in Bellemere's orchard, the events of only a week before seemed a lifetime ago. Nami never thought it would work. That she'd ever get a chance to talk to him again. She was sure she would be captured and executed before getting anywhere near Luffy's prison cell but she had to try. They all did. And they succeeded. But the loss of their friend Bon Clay seemed to have crushed Luffy.

"You should have left me," he whispered, rousing her from her thoughts.

Nami's mouth opened. She furrowed her brows and clenched her fists. "I can't believe you're so _selfish_!" she cried. He straightened up but didn't turn to face her. "How can you even think that we wouldn't try to save you? You think you're the only one who loves his nakama! We all love you. We all wanted to risk our lives for you. Robin did too. For your dream. For what we believed in. If we had been able to save her, we would have. But we couldn't. We weren't going to lose you, too. You've got to understand that!"

"But…"

"But nothing!" Nami shouted till her voice cracked. "If you love us so much, you should understand. If you love me, you should understand. I would do anything for you! I would die for you, just like you wanted to die for us," she sobbed and quieted. "Now it's my turn to be selfish. I don't want to leave you. I never want to be without you. Wherever you're going," Nami's voice lowered to a whisper. "Please take me with you."

Luffy turned slowly. Tears flowed from his remaining eye, dripped off of his chin and darkened his red vest. His mouth moved but he couldn't find the words. He stepped toward her and opened his arms. Nami fell against him and they embraced, hugging tightly as if the other would fly away if they let go. His shoulders shook with sobs. They rocked side to side. "I don't wanna be alone," he managed to say. "I just don't want any more of my friends to die because a' me."

"It's over," she whispered into his ear. "It's all over now. I'm never going to let you be alone."

He quieted and buried his face in her neck. "Nami," he breathed. "I didn't want to lose you." he chuckled through his tears. "I sorta really wanted to be selfish like that too." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. His brows were still screwed up with worry. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb. "You really wanna come with me?"

Nami nodded. "Anywhere."

Finally, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds that brewed above them, Luffy smiled, wide.

**.x.**

Nojiko kept busy packing a wicker basket full of canned foods for the rest of their trip to Syrup and Fuchsia. Usopp worried the strap of his bag between his fingers, anxious to get home, but nervous. The lavender haired woman tried to distract him with small-talk but she could tell by his lack of response that it wasn't working. Finally, she stopped and stared at him. She noticed his clothes were threadbare. "Those can't be the same overalls you were wearing when you were here last?" she asked.

Usopp gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, they are."

"Oh, you guys had to run," she realized. "You must have nothing but the shirts on your backs!"

"Something like that. Medical supplies from Chopper, a little food from the Baratie. I've still got a bag full of amo. That's about it."

Nojiko nodded. "So, you're off to Syrup and Luffy to…?"

Usopp blinked. "You know. I don't know. I have no idea where he's from."

Nojiko laughed. "Crazy! Well, wherever it is, I'm sure that's where Nami's headed, too."

"Come again?"

She raised a suspicious brow at him. "Oh please," she drawled. "You can't tell me you were on a ship with them for three years and couldn't tell how in love she is with him?"

"She… is?"

Nojiko blanched. "Oh. Guess not." She laughed nervously and clapped her hands together. "Don't tell Nami I said that, ok?"

"Nami is in love with Luffy?" Usopp asked again. "I know he's in love with her, but…"

"He is!" Nojiko cheered.

"Oh, yeah. It was right after we left here, after he defeated Arlong. Nami had gone to bed and Luffy came into our bunks. He said '_I'm in love with Nami. If anyone else wants her, fight me'_ or something like that," he recounted, imitating his captain's 'serious' voice.

"Did anyone argue?"

"No. Not even Sanji. It was right after that huge battle. I think he understood that the feelings Luffy had were true." Usopp made a face. "Didn't keep Sanji from flirting his ass off at her every chance he got. Didn't get him anywhere, though."

Nojiko laughed again. The door opened and Nami entered, followed by Luffy, grin still in place. Usopp blinked at them.

"Nojiko," Nami said, looking to her elder sister. "I'm very glad to be home, but I'm not staying."

"Oh?" Nojiko put her hands on her hips and grinned.

Luffy laughed a little. "I'm stealing her."

Usopp stood up. "Nojiko, you were right! I'm so surprised!"

Nami blushed and let Luffy put his arm around her waist and pull her close to him. "Now, now," Nojiko scolded with a smirk. "You're going to have to make an honest woman out of my little sister."

"Honest?" Luffy wondered. "We're pirates."

Usopp raised his hand. "Baka. She means you have to marry Nami."

"Oh. Ok."

"Now, wait just a second!" Nami cried.

"What, you don't wanna?" Luffy wondered calmly.

"Well… I mean… you… want to marry me?" Nami smiled.

"That means you stay with me forever, right?"

Nojiko laughed at his naïveté. "Sure does, kiddo."

"Then, yeah. Marry me."

Nami laughed. "Ok."

"Ok!" Usopp cheered before his jaw dropped in awe. "Holy crap you're getting married!"

"Getting?" Luffy wondered. "Can't we just _be_ married?"

Nojiko raised a brow. "Someone has to marry you."

"Whatever. I'm the Pirate King," Luffy announced. "I say we're married. So there."

"Works for me." Nami laughed. "Wait, I don't have to be Monkey D. Nami do I!"

Luffy almost fell over with laughter. "Bwahahahaha! No! I picked out my own name!"

"That explains the 'monkey'," Usopp said under his breath to Nojiko.

"Your family picks their own names?" Nojiko asked.

When Nami was done swatting him and he'd recovered from his fit of giggles Luffy answered, "Well, my parents called me Luffy and my brother Ace. Then we got to pick our 'D' names ourselves. Ace picked Portgas after a famous pirate he admired in a book he read."

"And 'monkey'?" Nami asked.

"I like monkeys," he answered flatly.

They laughed and talked into the evening. Usopp put his chin in his hand and watched his friends from across the table in Nojiko's kitchen. To see a smile on Luffy's face was such a relief. Usopp sighed and the image of his captain handing him a note written in blood on the back of his own wanted poster faded just a little bit. "Thank goodness…" he said quietly.

_To be continued…_


	7. Usopp Returns To Syrup Village

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Seven - Usopp Returns To Syrup Village**

Nami bragged that she had mapped the north of East Blue by the time she was seven years old. As they navigated easily into one of Syrups only feasible landings, no one doubted her. Luffy donned his cloak and helped Nami into the dingy. He picked up the oars before he realized they were alone.

"Usopp?" Nami asked, turning and wondering at him. He remained on the boat, staring at the coast's intimidating cliffs. "What are you waiting for? You're home!"

He turned and faced the sea. "I know," he said, shaking slightly. "I'm scared."

"Eh!" Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Why now? This is the safest place we've visited in years! You've been to way scarier places than _this_!"

Nami put her hand on his shoulder. "Usopp, you're afraid to see Kaya, aren't you?"

He nodded. "It's been five years," he said, not facing them. "She beautiful, rich and sweet as can be… If she's not married yet, she's probably engaged or…"

"Nonsense," Nami insisted. "You won't know till you ask."

"She's a friend of yours. If you don't at least say 'hi' she'd be sad, right?"

Usopp sighed and turned around. "Right…" he said gloomily. Nami grabbed him by the arm. "Come on," she urged. "The sooner you see her, the sooner you can relax."

Usopp made a nervous whining sound, but allowed her tow lead him away from the boat. Luffy chuckled and raised the cloak hood over his head.

They wandered up through the tiny village and marveled at how little things had changed in the time they'd been gone. Across the way, Usopp scanned the shops for familiar faces. A man emerged from the bakery carrying several bags, boxes and a bouquet of flowers. He was tall, dark haired, incredibly muscular and handsome. He thanked the shop keeper and walked to his next errand.

"See," Usopp moaned. "A guy like that would be perfect for Kaya."

Nami smacked him against the side of his head. "Stop that," she scolded. They were distracted by three things in the small town that had changed in the last five years. Three teens pointed at the group and hurried toward them. Nami tugged Luffy's hood down further and stood between him and them.

"Can it be…?" the one with glasses asked.

"Is it you!" one with hair in his eyes marveled.

"Captain!" the third cried.

Usopp's jaw hung open. "Guys!" he shouted. "I hardly recognized you! Holy crap! You're so tall! Well, most of you," he said, noting that Tamanegi was still quite short. They ogled him right back, noting that Usopp was taller, tanner and muscular. His coveralls were worn and patched several times over, but his goggles and other gear and clothes were like nothing they had ever seen before.

"Where have you been all these years, Captain?" Ninjin asked.

Usopp grinned, his fear abating for a moment. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you…" He leaned in and told them in a deep, serious tone, "the Grand Line!"

"No way!" the shouted.

"It's true," Nami said, putting her hands on her hips. "We were with him." Luffy nodded from under his hood.

Suddenly, Usopp straightened up. "Well, I'd love to say and chat, but I'll be back in a bit!" he shouted and ran off for the countryside.

"Oh, ok…" His confused old friends waved.

"Usopp!" Nami called after him.

"It's ok." Luffy pointed to the mansion on the horizon. "He went that-a-way." Slowly, the couple followed him.

Usopp got to the tall, wrought iron fence and stopped. He had seen the handsome man from earlier head this way. "Can he really live here!" he fretted. One of the maids came out to empty the trash and Usopp darted in through the back door. He had only been in the mansion once, just before he left his home five years ago. He had no idea where to go. Voices startled him and he hid in a small linen closet under a set of stairs.

"Oh, aren't those flowers _lovely_!" a young maid chimed. Usopp used a sniper's mirror to peer through the crack in the door at her. Sure enough, the handsome man was showing his purchases to her.

"Do you think they'll do with these?" he asked and showed off an expensive box of chocolates.

"Oh, perfect, Ferris! I'm so jealous! You two are _so_ cute!" He laughed and smiled, embarrassed but obviously pleased. "Happy anniversary!" she said, going back to work.

Ferris thanked her and went upstairs. Usopp put his spying device back in his bag and slumped down inside the closet. "What did you expect, Usopp," he muttered to himself. "She's married. She's happy. I mean, duh. He's 'perfect' and cute… not that I'd know anything about that…" he grumbled.

He was so lost in self-pity that he didn't hear the maid approaching the closet until she opened the door. She looked down at the tan, scruffy stranger in her linen closet and paused for a dramatic moment, long enough for Usopp to smile awkwardly before issuing an eardrum-piercing scream.

When Nami and Luffy reached the gates, they could hear a commotion coming from the mansion. Nami's brow twitched. "I don't want to know."

"I do!" Luffy laughed. "Should we go in the front door?"

"Please," Nami replied.

Merry burst into the sun room, startling his mistress. She was seated at a table in the sunshine, surrounded by medical books and journals, a few of which were open or book-marked. A pot of tea sat in the midst of this, forgotten. "Kaya Ojou-sama!" Merry shouted. "I'll protect you!"

Kaya jumped up out of her chair. All traces of her illness were gone. Her pale skin held a healthy glow. "What's going on, Merry!"

"There is an intruder in the house!" he cried and brandished a pistol. Merry stood with his back to her and guarded the door.

"Merry, be careful with that thing!" Kaya warned.

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama. Ferris will find this scoundrel and teach him a lesson," Merry said with a reassuring grin.

"Oh, thank goodness," Kaka said with a sigh. She sat back down and watched the doorway intently, but was sure that she was safe.

In the foyer, Nami rolled her eyes. "What is he doing?" she grumbled. Footsteps resounded through the upper floors, down stairs and around the house as the staff chased Usopp. Luffy pulled his hood down further to try to hide his snickering.

At the top of a staircase at the back of the house, Ferris finally cornered Usopp. "Give it up, Hooligan!" he bellowed. "I won't let you hurt Kaya Ojou-sama!"

"I'm _not_ _going to_, just let me out of here!" he cried. Ferris lunged at him and Usopp pulled something out of his satchel. "Take this, Mr. Perfect!" he shouted and tossed a flash-bomb at him. Wearing his goggles, Usopp safely made his getaway, jumping down the stairwell. Through the thick, dark lenses he saw daylight to his left and ran for it.

"Hold it right there!" Merry shouted, his voice shaking. He aimed the pistol at the intruder. Recognition dawned on his face as Usopp skidded to a halt. "Can it be…?" he muttered. Behind Merry, Kaya stood and gaped.

Looming behind Usopp, Ferris growled and raised his fist. Usopp followed Merry's startled glance up and turned. "Ferris, no!" Merry cried as the fist met Usopp's face and laid him flat.

_To be continued…_


	8. Misunderstandings

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Eight - Misunderstandings**

When Usopp came to, he blearily scanned his surroundings. There was Nami, breathing a sigh of relief. Luffy was still wearing his cloak to conceal his identity. To their right stood Ferris and Merry, who also looked relieved to see he was alright.

"He's coming to!" Merry exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" said a voice from above. Usopp titled his head back and looked up to his right. As soon as he realized his head was in Kaya's lap, he bolted up and ran ten feet across the room.

He bowed deeply. "I'm sorry," he said curtly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Usopp-san…" Kaya said, startled.

He swiveled his body to the left and bowed deeper to Ferris in order to conceal his grimace. "And forgive me for intruding and resting my head in your wife's lap." He turned around and stomped away. If it weren't for Nami reaching out and grabbing his ear, he would have left the room.

"Wife!" Merry cried.

"What are you talking about?" Ferris demanded, his face flushing.

"Oh, don't play me for a fool!" Usopp yelled back, yanking his ear free from Nami's grip. "I heard the maid, I saw the candy and the flowers. 'Happy anniversary'," he sang.

Kaya put her hand to her mouth.

"Ferris, is this true!" Merry demanded.

The larger, well-built man put his hand on the back of his neck. "Yes. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Usopp narrowed his eyes.

"Aw…!" Kaya cooed just like the maid had earlier.

Merry's eyes became hearts. "Ferris!" he cried.

"Happy anniversary, you two!" Kaya cheered.

Luffy, Nami and Usopp nearly fell over.

"You two!" Usopp shouted, pointing to Merry and Ferris, who were a little too wrapped up in each other to answer. He turned to Kaya who cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Usopp-san," she said gently.

He blinked at her. "No, no! There's nothing for you to apologize for! This was entirely my fault. I'm sorry," he said, bowing again and again. Kaya laughed. He looked up slowly.

"I missed you, Usopp-san," Kaya said with a smile.

Like Nojiko had done, Kaya insisted everyone stay the night so they could travel rested the following day. Merry served them dinner in a private room so that Luffy could at last remove his cloak. News about the execution had not reached Syrup yet, but they were both glad to hear that their friends were alright.

"Where will you go next?" Kaya asked Nami.

"We're going to Luffy's home village, it's called Fuchsia and not far from here, actually. I'm glad it's so close to where Usopp's going to be. We can visit all the time!"

Kaya looked quickly to Usopp who choke a bit on his wine. "Yeah, I guess I hadn't told you that yet. I'm… uh…"

"Home!" Kaya said. "Oh, this is wonderful! I thought you were just visiting. You're really staying here in Syrup!"

Usopp wondered if he was dreaming. "That was the plan…"

"I'll have some of the guest annex made up for you immediately," she declared and rang for Merry.

"Whoa, wait, Kaya I can't possibly…"

"Nonsense," she asserted. "I have the means and I won't take no for an answer."

Merry entered the room and asked what he could do for them.

"Kaya," Usopp said darkly. "I don't deserve such kindness… The Going Merry…"

"Ah! The Going Merry!" Merry chimed. "How did it fare you?"

Usopp pouted. Nami and Luffy exchanged looks, but said nothing.

"It was destroyed a year and a half into our voyage in the middle of the Grand Line…" he stated.

"The Grand Line…" Merry gasped. "I'm amazed! It got that far!"

Usopp's eyes widened. "You… What?"

Merry clutched his hands in front of him. "The Going Merry was a Caravel: a small ship meant for pleasure cruises, not long voyages. I thought that if you did make it that far that surely you'd buy a new one…" He wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud that it was able to serve you so well!"

The three remaining members of the Straw Hat pirates were silent for a moment, recalling their long-lost first ship.

The little boat that had carried them from Rogue Town set sail again, loaded up one more time with a few supplies, clothes from Nojiko and Kaya and well-wishes. Nami and Luffy waved to Merry, Kaya and Usopp who crowed that he would see them in a few months after they'd gotten settled in.

When they could no longer see the boat, they turned and made their way back up the northern slope. "So, Usopp-san…" Kaya said, lacing her arm through his. "Tell me a story."

He grinned. "I think I have a few to tell you," he replied.

**.x.**

After a large, sumptuous dinner during which Luffy ate more meat than any normal man could consume and still live, the servants took the roles of entertainers. Merry played a baby grand piano and Ferris sang toe-tapping songs that helped fill the large parlor with mirth. The atmosphere was miles from the doom and gloom of just a week ago when the disbanded Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan met in Rogue Town to save their condemned captain.

"Ah! This is great!" Usopp crowed and leaned back into the plush couch he shared with Kaya. "You guys'll be just around the corner, right?" he asked.

"Ah! That's right!" Luffy agreed. "We'll be able to visit all the time!"

Nami crossed her legs. "That's good…" she said sort of absently. Kaya regarded the navigator as she slowly sipped her coffee. Luffy clapped her on the shoulder, nearly spilling the hot beverage, but being used to his outbursts, Nami saved herself easily.

"Yeah, isn't that great!" he asked her enthusiastically.

"I said it was good," she repeated. Luffy quieted and occupied himself inhaling a plate of cookies on a table to his right.

Kaya blinked a few times. "Oh, are you two going to the same place?" she asked.

Nami began to answer her but Luffy interrupted, cookie crumbs flying out of his mouth as he excitedly responded. "Yeah! She's my wife!"

"Not legally," Nami stressed. "We're wanted. If we were to legally marry we might be found out." She glared at Luffy. He swallowed the last of the cookies and made a face.

"Oh, that's too bad. You won't get to have a proper wedding then?"

"Proper wedding?" Luffy asked as if the term was foreign to him.

Usopp rubbed his chin. "Ah, yeah. That's too bad. Weddings are awesome parties, Luffy!" he chimed. "You get all your friends and family together and celebrate!"

Luffy didn't seem as excited about this as he had been a moment ago.

"That's not the whole point, Usopp-san," Kaya corrected him. "What matters most are the vows, the promise that the couple makes to each other."

Luffy interrupted as if he didn't realize that Kaya was speaking. "Nah. We don't need a wedding," he said, leaning back on the sofa he occupied next to his common-law wife. "Sounds stupid."

The song Merry was playing suddenly ended and the room was filled with an awkward silence. All eyes were on the new couple. Luffy stared at the ceiling. Nami stared at the floor. Suddenly she stood up and smiled. "I'm gonna turn in," she announced. Kaya motioned for Ferris and the servant showed her to her room. When she had gone, the attention fell back on Luffy but he was still observing the ceiling, arms stretched across the back of the sofa.

The last room on the left at the end of the hallway was open and had been prepared for Nami's stay. Ferris bowed slightly and waited for her to enter. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Navigator?" he asked, looking up sympathetically. "Would you like to talk?"

Nami relaxed and gave him half a smile. "Thanks. I'll be alright. Good night, Ferris."

"Good night, Miss Navigator."

"Ferris?" she asked as he turned around. "Could you tell me where…?"

The servant pointed to the door across from hers and bowed once more before leaving.

Nami sighed, turned and closed her door behind her.

_To be continued…_


	9. Luffy & Nami Don’t Get A Proper Wedding

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Nine - Luffy And Nami Don't Get A Proper Wedding**

Sleep evaded the navigator. After waking for the fifth time in an hour, she sat up, rubbed her face methodically and noticed that, as she had expected them to, the clouds had departed, letting the almost full moon shine in through the windows of her room. She wondered where she was, where she was going. "Does he even know what he asked me to be?" she said quietly. Nami hung her head. She punched the mattress with her left fist. The moonlight glinted off of the log pose she still wore. "Damn it. What have I gotten myself into? If I go with him, I'll never complete my map of the world. I might never sail again except to Kokoyashi and back to… where ever it is I'm being taken to!" Her voice broke the teeth-clenched whisper she had been hissing in and it startled her. She took a few deep breaths.

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to make him upset. But I can't very well wait till I get all the way to his hometown before I do!" Determined, but frightened, Nami put on the robe provided for her and went out into the hallway.

She stood in front of Luffy's door for a few moments before knocking. There was no answer. A wave of something halfway between anger and nausea washed over her. "Damn it," she hissed and opened the door. "Luffy, I…" His bed was made and he was nowhere in sight. She sighed heavily in frustration and spun around. A quick, startled cry escaped her lips as she nearly collided with his chest. "Luffy!"

"I was out on the balcony," he said plainly, staring with his remaining eye unblinking into hers. "It's nice out there. Come on." He grasped her right wrist and pulled her along with him as he headed back to the large French doors at the end of the hall between their rooms.

"Mou, Luffy, wait, I…" she tried to protest, but he wasn't hearing her.

"See?" he asked and indicated to the view of the ocean sparkling under the moonlight visible from the large balcony.

Nami's shoulders slumped. "It's lovely," she breathed sadly. She shivered as the crisp breeze chilled her.

Luffy nodded and quickly headed back inside. "Wait here," he ordered.

"But…!"

"Trust me. Wait here." And he was gone.

Nami flopped down into a wicker sofa and sighed loudly. "What am I gonna do!" she cried to the stillness. "Did I _ever_ understand him? Have we ever even had a normal conversation that didn't involve a shouting match over something?" She looked up at the stars. "But I can't let him go. I have to give this a shot. Because…" Nami watched the waves glisten and calmed herself. A slow smile spread across her lips. "I trust him."

As if on cue, Luffy returned, noisily. He kicked the doors open with his foot. His rubber arms were extended to wrap around a large comforter. One hand clutched a bottle of champagne and the other two flutes. Nami blinked at him for a moment before standing to help him with the glasses. He put the comforter down on the sofa and the bottle next to the glasses she had put on a nearby table. "Is this ok?" he asked.

Nami nodded and a bit dazzled, sat down beside him. Luffy wrapped her up with him in the comforter and settled into the sofa. He stared out at the moonlit scenery and she stared at his profile. "Luffy, do you…?"

He cut her off. "Do you really want a wedding?" he asked. "I can't give you one, just like you said. It would give us away. And we can't have a party for all our friends. Except Usopp. They're all gone."

So that was it. That's why he thought getting married was stupid. Relief cooled her blood. He was on her wavelength. "The ceremony's not what matters," she replied. "Kaya was trying to tell you. It's the vows, the promise. The love, honor and cherish. The for richer for…" she gulped. "Poorer. In sickness and in health till death do us part."

"Ok, but…" he said, still looking ahead. "Not that last bit."

"What?"

"If you die," he said, turning to her at last with a dead serious look on his face. "I'll still love you."

"…" Nami's jaw hung open loosely. "I do," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled the comforter tighter around them both and hugged her tightly. After a few moments she pulled back a bit, looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, Luffy," she said and admired him in the pale light. Her husband. His head bowed toward hers. Her eyes closed. Their lips met and she melted.

The moon set, but their eyes were accustomed to the starlight. The Champagne bottle was empty. Nami dozed off occasionally but the excitement of their rather conservative honeymoon on the balcony kept bringing her back to wakefulness. She giggled sleepily.

"What?" Luffy asked with a large contented smile on his lips.

"I just thought, I have no idea where we're going! Where do you call home?"

He laughed out loud. "Fuchsia."

"That close? Ah, we will be able to see Usopp and Kaya a lot," she drawled.

Luffy grinned. "And your sister, too, right?"

She hummed and nodded. "You know. Nojiko told me that Usopp told her that you declared you were in love with me a long time ago."

He made a face. "What? You're going to believe Usopp!" She raised a brow at him and the face changed. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Yeah, I might have said something like that, hehe."

"How long ago?" she asked.

He stretched a bit and let her reposition herself to aid conversation. "When you said that you hated pirates, I knew something was wrong. But until you _asked_ me for help, I knew I couldn't help you." Nami rested her head against his chest. His heart was constant. Hers was racing. "When you did, and you came with us, when you trusted me. I was yours."

It was very quiet. A few birds chirped in the trees around the house as the sky started to lighten. Luffy leaned to his right to try to get a better look at her. "Nami?"

"I think it was when you beat the hell out of that Buggy Pirate with the lion," she said suddenly. Her eyes were veiled by her hair. "I thought you were just like all the others and then you come waltzing down the street with this box of dog food. You fought for justice. You fought for a dog. I thought you were such a fool. I followed you. I could have taken your treasure and run right there, but I stayed with you. It wasn't until I saw Arlong's wanted poster that I was sucked back into my own tragedy. And when you cried out to me that I was your nakama… After you destroyed what was keeping me from being free… That's when I was yours." She squeezed his right hand in her left.

Luffy smiled and raised her hand to kiss it. He pouted slightly as his lips brushed over her fingers.

"Before you say it," Nami cut him off. "I don't _need_ a ring." This raised the young man's brows.

"Neither do I," he agreed. "All I need is you." Nami blushed and craned her neck to get another kiss. Just before their lips met, the sun peeked over the ocean and shined into their eyes. "I guess the honeymoon's over," Luffy said and made to get up.

Nami grabbed his tattered red vest and pulled him back down onto the sofa. "It's just started," she corrected him and picked up where they left off as dawn broke and the day began.

_To be continued…_


	10. Sanji Visits Arabasta and Largo

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Ten - Sanji Visits Arabasta and Largo**

"Vivi-hime," a messenger knelt before his princess. "You have a visitor."

"Oh?" she asked, looking up from a huge desk full of papers and zoning plans, looking more like the desk of a civil servant than that of a royal. "Who's calling?"

"A young man calling himself 'Mr. Prince..."

Vivi shot up from her chair and ran past the messenger who followed hastily, asking her if she was alright. The double doors burst open. She stood and stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Sanji-san!" she cried, afraid he were a ghost and her movement might dispel him like smoke on the air.

"Ah! Vivi-chan!" he crowed, all composure lost at the sight of the 21-year-old woman. "I missed youuuu!"

Rather than return the sentiment, Vivi's eyes watered. She clenched her fists. "Is it true? Is Luffy-san really…?"

Sanji deflated slightly, but gave her a sly smile. "May we speak in private?" he asked. Vivi's face lit up, translating the smile correctly to mean '_No, he's not dead'_. She invited him in and they spoke in private.

Sanji leafed through a scrapbook the princess had kept of newspaper articles about the adventures of the Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan and munched on dried dates. Even articles that the general public wouldn't have associated with the Straw Hat pirates were included because she knew instinctively that they had a hand in them. She asked about the others, but it was clear her interest was in the Pirate King. After the fifth or sixth question about his captain, Sanji found it impossible to keep his mouth shut.

"You can't possibly be in love with Luffy, can you?" he semi-joked.

Vivi blushed. "Oh, no. Though I suppose I did feel something for him at the time. My whole country would if they knew he was responsible for saving them." She smiled. "No, I'm very much in love with my husband."

Sanji choked on a date. "Husband?" He blinked at her.

"Yes, perhaps you remember him? His name is Kohza."

Sanji shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell." He stood. "Well, I've got to get going."

"So soon!" Vivi asked standing as well. "Was it something I said?"

He smiled. "No, Vivi-chan. I'm very glad you've found happiness. There's another young lady who needs to know the truth as soon as possible."

"I'll help in any way I can," she said and walked him out.

**.x.**

Under the stars, Sanji leaned against the railing and watched the black water churn around the ship. Vivi had found him passage on a trade ship carrying dates and textiles, the first ship leaving Arabasta that evening for the west. What it lacked in glamour, it made up for in speed, but it was still slow in Sanji's mind.

To anyone else aboard he appeared calm, cool and collected. He took a drag off his cigarette and rolled the filter between his fingers. "Can't this piece of shit boat move any faster?" he muttered to himself. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. '_No use,' _he thought. '_Might as well enjoy the view.'_

He turned and watched Arabasta disappear behind them. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Not that he had anywhere to go. Without a crew of reliable, strong friends, further travel along the Grand Line was out of the question. His search for All Blue was effectively put on a major hiatus. He needed to sort out what he was doing and where he was going, but in the time it had taken him to travel from Rogue Town he hadn't been able to decide on anything.

Vivi offered him a job as Royal Chef to the Nefertari family, which Sanji declined. He lied when he told her Kohza's name didn't sound familiar. He knew things between he and her childhood friend would be awkward, especially when he couldn't contain his outbursts of affection. Sanji could see it now; a state dinner, dignitaries everywhere, the royals dressed to the nines and him mooning over Vivi with huge hearts in his eyes asking Vivi-chan how she liked the pan-seared sea bass.

He crushed out one cigarette and lit another. "I hate waiting," he grumbled. He stared at the expanse of stars and sighed. For the first time in many years, Sanji sang.

"_Bed sheet waves mirror the night sky. And the stars sway and sparkle more than those in the heavens do…"_ he sang quietly, an octave lower than _she_ would have. "Why am I so nervous?" he asked the darkness. "She's not a little girl anymore. I should be happy about that, shouldn't I?" He pictured an older, curvaceous, long-lashed, long-legged, dark-skinned, pink-haired girl whose velvety voice made him weak. He clutched the railing tightly. "Why don't I want to see her?"

**.x.**

Harmony ran a brush through her sausage-curl bangs one more time and they sprung right back into place. She adjusted her trade-mark huge bow, checked her hair from the back with a small mirror and stared at her reflection. She was surrounded, as usual, by flowers of every shape and color imaginable delivered from her fans. She recalled a time over five years ago when a strange young man opened her dressing room door, let himself into her life, and changed it forever.

She looked up at the door's reflection and tried to imagine him standing there, unblinking with that stubborn look on his face that said '_my mind is made up'_.

"Say yes," she whispered and clutched the brush. Someone knocked at the door. Harmony wiped a few tears from her eyes before answering.

"Five minutes to curtain, Miss Sairen," a blue-haired man in a sleek, black tuxedo informed her.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, noting the tissue she worried.

"It's been a week. That's more than enough mourning for me, for the fans and for him. I owe it to all of us to go on stage tonight." She got up and followed the man out, pausing to touch the large wooden box that stood to the left of the door. "Wish me luck, Vincento."

The theatre in the Casino Sea Note was filled to capacity. In the back, the walls were lined with even more fans who accepted standing-room-only just to see the legendary Harmony Sairen perform for the first time in a week. The house lights dimmed and the room filled with applause even before the curtain went up.

Sanji leaned against the wall and watched, wide-eyed as the orchestra began playing a soft, sweet melody. The audience quieted. The curtain parted and standing in the single spotlight was Harmony, wearing sparkling gold jewelry and a pale green dress that hugged her curves and fell all the way to the floor. She put her right gloved hand to a large microphone on a stand in front of her. "Good evening," she said quietly. "Welcome to the Sea Note. I apologize for my absence. You see," she said, her voice following the pace of the music mounting behind her. "I've lost someone very dear to me. I hope that everyone who wanted to see me last week will enjoy this evening. This show is for him."

The notes sounded familiar, but until she started singing, Sanji wasn't sure he'd heard the song before. It was completely re-arranged, slower, somber and beautiful in a way he never imagined it could be.

"_Wanted, wanted…"_ she sang slowly. "_The best nakama in the world. Wanted, wanted, the best feeling… Who was he? He was Monkey D. Luffy… The man who became the Pirate King…"_

Sanji's heart went into his throat. If she sang one more line like that one, he knew he wouldn't make it through the performance without weeping. He debated going outside, but trying to get through the tightly packed crowd was not an option. Fortunately, the music swelled and picked up into a big-band version of "Wanted" much more in the style he had remembered. Harmony snapped her fingers and smiled wide, her eyes glistened with tears, but her voice was clear and strong. "_Dakara, kitto ai ni ikanakya! Mochi kirenakutte, kiechau maeni!"_

She played and sang a set of about twenty songs, many of which Sanji recognized as the ones she had written for his nakama. The orchestra geared up for the finale. Harmony picked up a violin and played a plaintive melody that built up before breaking into a rolling beat. Sanji covered his mouth with his hand and trembled slightly.

_Aritakeno yume o kakiatsume  
Sagashi monno sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin, soreto you wanna be my friend?  
We are, we are, on the cruise! We are! We are! We are!_

_We will gather up all of our dreams_ _And go searching for our desires_ _A coin in the pocket, you wanna be my friend?_ _We are, we are, on the cruise! We are! We are! We are!"_

With the last 'we are' the lights went out. In a moment they were back up and Harmony was gone. The crowd exploded with applause, whistles and cheers. Sanji remained pressed against the wall as the lights came up and the patrons filed out. His eyes were hidden by hair. No one paid attention to the tears streaming down his cheeks.

_To be continued…_


	11. Harmony Finds ‘The Chef’

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Eleven - Harmony Finds 'The Chef'**

Hours later, Harmony had changed out of her dress and into a more comfortable short-sleeved shirt and long black skirt. Her hair was down and nearly reached her knees. She emerged from a private door and approached the smallest bar in the Sea Note, well hidden inside and mostly populated by employees after their shifts were over. She gravitated to the bar and sat on the leftmost of the stools.

"Island Hopping Gargle Blaster," she said to the bartender, a tall, thin man with a comical handlebar mustache. "Make it a double."

He leaned over the bar and looked at her funny. "That's not 'the usual'," he said quietly. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I need it. Humor me, Opus."

Opus shrugged. "Yes Ma'am. Not like you gotta drive home, right?" He dug around for a good lemon and started the elaborate and intense shot. Harmony sighed and played with a cocktail napkin, oblivious to the sidelong stare of the blond man at the other end of the bar. "Ha-chan, did you really know him?" Opus asked quietly. "The Pirate King?"

"I only knew him for two weeks."

"He must have been a hell of a fella for you to fall in love with him."

"He saved my life, but it wasn't him I was in love with," she said quietly. Opus handed her the Gargle Blaster. The man at the other end straightened up and put his drink down.

"Holy crap!" a loud, brash voice said in greeting. "Harmony, what the hell're you drinkin'!"

She looked up to her left at the impressive looking merman with the blue and yellow striped skin. "Hello, Bravo."

"You lookin' to have some fun tonight?" he asked, adjusting his bow tie. "I can make you forget that guy."

"I will never forget that guy," she said. Harmony stopped playing with the napkin and started playing with the drink she only half-intended to consume. "Nor do I care to."

"Aw, come on, Harmony!" he whined. "You ain't usually so down! I just wanna show you a good time!"

She twisted a plain, metal ring around her right middle finger. "I appreciate that, Bravo. You're a good man, but, I'm sorry."

"Come on," he insisted and grasped her arm. "Let me help you."

Harmony took a deep breath and slid the ring off of her finger. She placed it on the bar and slid it as far away from herself as she could without standing up. The bartender took a step back. "I'm sorry, Bravo," Harmony said and looked up at him. Her voice seemed to resonate from the glasses in their racks hanging over the bar. "_Please go out and have a good time without me."_

Bravo let her go. His body twisted about face and his feet marched him out of the bar. "Then I guess I'll see you later!" he called, his voice trailing off around the corner.

"Been a while since I seen you use _the voice_ on a guy," Opus commented, relaxing as she put her kairouseki ring back on. "Too bad Bravo's dumber than a box a rocks. He's not a bad guy." Harmony smiled at him. "There, that's better. I know it hurts now, but you gotta keep smiling, Ha-chan."

"I'm trying, Opus." Harmony looked to her drink. She made a face and handed it back to him. He breathed a sigh of relief and dumped it out for her. "I'll try harder." The man at the end of the bar lit a cigarette. Harmony caught a whiff of the sulfur and tobacco and sighed.

"I think I can help," the cigarette smoker said. Opus rolled his eyes, ready to watch another hapless suitor get a 'talking to' from the Akuma no Mi user. Harmony turned her head and looked to her right. His black suit and shock of blond hair covering the left side of his face was unmistakable. "I have some good news that will make you _very_ happy," he said, rested his cigarette in an ashtray and stood.

Harmony blinked at him as if she didn't believe her eyes.

"You know this guy, Ha-chan?" Opus asked, wary of crazy fans.

"Sa… Sanji-san!" she cried.

"What! You mean, this is _the chef_!" Opus nearly dropped the drink he was fixing.

Sanji smiled. "That's me. I'm sorry I didn't call you. If I had known how much you would suffer…"

"You mean…?"

"He's safe as houses," he said quietly. Before he could speak again she lunged at him.

"Thank God!" she cheered and hugged him tightly.

"Looks like that did the trick," Opus commented and turned his attention to other customers.

It was a few moments before Harmony realized her hug wasn't being returned. She took her arms from around his shoulders and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She blushed.

"I think I do. It's happening to me, too," he said and swallowed. "All the way here I was dreading seeing you. I didn't know how I'd react to seeing you again now that you've grown. Usually, I'm a little… overzealous when it comes to the weaker sex. But around you, I've always felt nervous."

Harmony pouted. "You mean… you don't like me?"

Sanji laughed. "I might as well get it over with, else I feel I might pass out any minute," he said and looked into her large, green eyes. "When we met, you were just a child, but you've become a beautiful young woman. I…" Sanji swallowed again. "Usually when I see a girl I like, I go crazy. It comes naturally. I can't help it. But with you, even now, I'm shaking. My blood is running hot and cold. My hair is standing on end. What I had thought was a _negative_ reaction, I understand now." He took her hands in his. "Ojou-sama… Harmony. Am I to assume that I am '_the chef' _the bartender recognized? Have you really not forgotten about me?"

Harmony's eyes widened but she didn't answer. She nodded rapidly, her tanned face turning an interesting shade of fuchsia. She squeezed his hands and tried to think of what to say. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She laughed and shook her head, standing up on her toes to kiss him. Sanji held his breath and kissed her back, but before he could wrap her up into an embrace, she stepped back, grinning from ear to ear. Harmony Sairen, unable to form her feelings into words, began to sing.

_To be continued…_


	12. Vivace Rondo And Portgas D Ace

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Twelve - Vivace Rondo And Portgas D. Ace**

Word about the Pirate King's death spread almost instantly across the world. Even at the most remote islands of the Grand Line the news took only days to travel. For those at sea lucky enough to get newspapers delivered, like on White Beard's ship, it took about a week. Shirohige Kaizoku-dan Defense Captain, Vivace Rondo caught the paper. She took it with her into the galley and sat down to have breakfast. She smiled and greeted her nakama Ace and Calce from across the table. The burn mark Ace had left on her arm was now covered by a new tattoo: two characters that meant 'treasure'. She unfolded the tabloid and went motionless.

"Tama-chan? Hello?" Calce asked, waving her hand in front of her face. "Must be a good story…"

Vivace folded the paper. "Portgas-san? Can I see you outside for a moment?" she asked. Ace furrowed his brows, but followed her out. When they were alone, she turned to him and handed him the folded paper. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

Ace took it, unfolded it, read it, closed his eyes and hung his head. He didn't move as Vivace put her arms around him. A tear hit her shoulder. "Perla Bolla," she whispered and an opaque, sound proof bubble sprung up around them.

**.x.**

Three years earlier, just on the edge of the Calm-Belt, an object glistened and bobbed on the waves. There was nothing to be seen for miles other than the occasional arching back of a Sea King. Inside the protective bubble sat two people. One of them was gesticulating wildly.

"This is all your fault!" Lilly shrieked. Her voice was dissonant, broken and destroyed. "I could have ruled the Grand Line!"

"I'm sorry, Lilly Marlene-sama," Vivace muttered for the tenth time.

"You keep saying that, but I find it hard to believe. You let her go."

"If it wasn't for that Nico Robin, I would have been able to bring Harmony to you."

"Excuses, excuses," Lilly spat. "I knew from the moment I hired you that you would disappoint me. You were a lousy henchman and a second rate lounge singer at best. I can't believe I put one iota of faith in you."

Normally, this sort of treatment would have run Vivace's blood hot, but here, in the middle of the ocean, defeated and lost, she had no desire to attack her former mentor. Instead she formed a bubble around herself to dampen the sound of her berating.

"Don't you block me out!" Lilly barked and picked up the pace, hurling insults and four-letter-words at the younger woman. Vivace couldn't hear her, but she had had enough. The bubble around the both of them burst, leaving Vivace to bob on the waves, alone, and Lilly Marlene to swim for it.

"My dress!" Lilly cried. "You horrible girl! I hope you rot in that bubble!" When she didn't get a reaction, the jellyfish woman splashed under the water. Her lavender tentacles were the last thing Vivace saw of her as she swam away.

She didn't have the courage to burst the bubble. Instead, she waited for exhaustion to do the trick. It might be a few days, but she could wait. There was nothing Vivace could think of to live for.

**.x.**

Many days later, Vivace woke in a hammock swaying gently from side to side inside a ship. Other than being hungry and thirsty, she wasn't in any pain. Her clothes were different, lent to her, perhaps and the bandage that usually covered her upper arm was missing. She looked up and noted about five other hammocks in the room and daylight filtering in through a port hole. A woman with wild lime green colored hair and wearing large gold hoop earrings entered the room "Ah! It lives!" she said with a huge grin. "Come on. The Captain wants to see you."

The woman didn't grab her or threaten her so Vivace decided to play it cool. She slumped out of the hammock and followed the billowing white shirt and green hair out into the sunshine. "Great," she muttered to herself as she noted the distinctive looking crew around her. "Another friggin' pirate ship. Maybe they need a singer." She chuckled deliriously and watched the woman's feet plod along ahead of hers. The sunlight was too intense for her tired eyes to look up for a Jolly Roger.

"Captain," the buxom green-haired woman addressed someone ahead of them. "The castaway's awake."

Vivace squinted up at the impressive bulk of a man seated near the bow. He was flanked by two beautiful nurses and connected to colossal IV bags and oxygen tanks. "Thank you Calce. You're a lucky girl, you are," he boomed at Vivace. "Tell us, how much will we get for your ransom?"

"Not a dime," she answered flatly. "No one misses me."

"Ah, that's a shame. Is there anything you can offer us at all?"

"I can sing."

The captain laughed. "What use is that to us? Can you steal? Can you fight? If you're not useful you're just another mouth to feed. We don't take kindly to excess baggage."

Vivace raised a brow. "Ok. I can't attack so well, but I can defend you. Pretend Lime-girl here is an enemy." She spread her fingers apart. The captain nodded to Calce and she pulled a knife out. "Bolla modello, disarmisi!" she cried and bubbles snapped around Calce's weapon, her other fist, Vivace herself and one enormous bubble formed around the captain. Calce tried to stab Vivace and simply bounced off.

"Akuma no Mi!" the captain laughed. "Excellent. You will join us, young lady."

The bubbles dispelled. "If I say no?"

"It would be unwise to say no to Captain Whitebeard," Calce said, sheathing her knife.

"White…" Vivace gasped. "No way…!"

Whitebeard laughed again. "Heard of me?"

"I've met one of your boys," she said, rubbing the burn scar on her upper arm.

Whitebeard observed the shape of the mark. "He's still away yet, you need not worry about him." More laughter. "Does this mean you are our enemy?"

"No. I'm just foolish."

Whitebeard shook with laughter. His nurses fussed over the IV lines as they threatened to dislodge. He wiped a tear from his eye. "I like you, Tama-chan!"

"TamaTama no Mi user, Vivace Rondo," she said with a bow. "At your service."

_To be continued…_


	13. How Vivace Became A Pirate

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Thirteen - How Vivace Became A Pirate**

One day, nearly a year later Vivace was sunning herself on the deck of Whitebeard's large ship. Dozing in the sun, she paid little attention to the racket her fellow pirates were making on the stern. A shadow fell over her.

"Oi, Tama-chan," Calce said. "Come join the party."

"Eh?" Vivace asked, shielding her eyes.

"Our Force 2 Commander, the prodigal son-of-a-bitch has returned."

She scrambled to her feet. "No shit?" she asked, running behind one of the masts. Calce cackled at her. "Shut up! I need a place to hide!"

Calce put her hands on her large hips. "Welcome back, stranger," she drawled at the tall, shirtless man as he finally made his way through the crowd of nakama that greeted him.

"Calce. How are you?" he said with a bow.

"Always so damn formal." She winked at him as he tipped his hat to her. He walked past her to the bow and she smacked his ass. "You watch it. Things are a little different since you've been gone."

He raised a brow. Her gesture of greeting didn't even register. "I heard Captain Whitebeard is in good health."

"Yeah, yeah. Take a lot more to get that bastard, but I'm sure he's _dyin'_ to see ya."

On the bow in his usual place of repose Whitebeard sat and leaned on one arm as two women in miniscule dresses fanned him. He was still attached to an IV drip, but looked much better than usual.

"Captain!" the man bowed deeply. "I return to you, victorious."

"I knew there was a reason I recovered so well. My soul was at ease," the captain said with a smirk. "Welcome back, Ace-kun."

"Calce said there were some changes," Ace said, tipping his hat toward the lovely ladies at his captain's side. "Looks like you traded nurses for harem girls."

Whitebeard laughed. "No, what Calce was referring to was probably our newest recruit." He looked down to his left. "Come out, Tama-chan. You have nothing to fear."

Slowly, Vivace poked her head around Whitebeard's sizeable girth. She met Ace's eyes, but not seeing anything negative in them, she straightened up and tried to smile. "Long time no see, Portgas-san."

Ace raised a brow. "Third harem girl?" he asked.

"No!" Vivace shouted. "Wait a minute. You don't remember me?" She fumed. "You mean I've been freaking out this whole time over _nothing_!"

Ace looked honestly confused and startled. His eyes searched her for some glimmer of recognition. They rested on the scar on her upper arm. "Ah! You! TamaTama no Mi! Captain, this woman tried to kill me!"

Whitebeard raised a brow, but didn't react. "She told me the story. And she'll tell it to you as well, won't you, Vivace?"

"She can't be trusted, Captain," Ace argued.

Whitebeard reached down and nudged Vivace's shoulder. She turned around and showed Ace her back. "We've trusted and relied on her for a year," he explained. She was wearing a bikini top and only a thin strip of fabric crossed over her Whitebeard Jolly Roger and manji tattoo. "As you can see, she belongs to us, now."

"I'm truly sorry for attacking you," Vivace said, turning and running her hand over the scar. "Please forgive me." She bowed to him.

"We'll see," Ace said, folding his arms. "If I even so much as _suspect_ you're out to harm our old man, I'll burn you to a crisp."

Vivace swallowed deep. She knew he meant it.

**.x.**

The so called Bubble Girl's skills loyalty was tested sooner than she imagined it would be. Within two months of Ace's return, the ship was involved in an altercation with another powerful pirate looking to usurp White Beard. The enemy outnumbered the Whitebeard pirates three-to-one and they had a tight battle plan. Ace was occupied at the stern and unable to use as much of his power as he'd like for fear of destroying their ship. Vivace picked off enemy after enemy with her bubbles and Calce cackled hysterically, having a blast batting them off the ship with a spiked club as if she were playing a game. Suddenly, a great swarm of enemy pirates leapt over their heads and made a run for their captain.

"Shirohige-senchou!" Vivace called and turned toward him. "Tre Strato Bolla!" Before the enemy could land one hit, she had a huge, three-layer bubble around him. The pirates bounced comically off of its surface and onto the deck. Calce laughed. Vivace grinned, proudly. She didn't see that Ace saw what she did and gave a sigh of relief. She didn't see the enemy point a bazooka at her. She didn't see the inch-thick metal spike that hit her until it pierced through her stomach.

"Tama-chan!" Calce shouted and planted her club in the bazooka wielder's face. The fighting was still intense. The bubble was still strong. Vivace slumped to the deck. The bubble was still strong. Another attacker kicked her in the abdomen. The bubble was still strong.

When the enemy had at last been defeated, Ace jogged over and looked down at Vivace. Calce had pulled the spike out of her back and was pressing her hands against the stomach side of the wound. There was a large pool of blood around her. Vivace's eyes were unfocused, but open and intense. "Tama-chan, hang in there," Calce urged. Ace looked up and noted that their captain was still trapped inside the bubbles.

"Vivace, let go," Ace ordered her. "The captain is safe, now."

At last, she closed her eyes, went limp and the bubbles popped.

**.x.**

Two years before, Ace flashed his signature grin at the beautiful, blond singer as she sauntered toward him. "_They give you fever,"_ she crooned. "_When you kiss them, fever if you live, you learn."_ Ace had his feet up on the small table in the club. He finished off his beer, but didn't take his eyes off the blond. "_Fever! Till you sizzle… and what a lovely way to burn!" _She stroked him with her black and red feather boa. "_What a lovely way to burn…" _she repeated, turned and wiggled back on stage. Almost the instant she got off stage, a waiter handed Ace a note. He nodded his head, grinned wider and put his hat back on.

In her dressing room, Vivace had changed into an extremely low-cut slinky black dress. She didn't have to make the first move. They kissed.

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked between breaths. "Or is it just, physical?"

"You saw me. I couldn't take my eyes off of you," she said and led him to the divan against the wall. Ace followed and buried his face in her neck. She giggled, but it was over before it began. Her left hand, clutching a large knife, hovered, waiting for the right moment to strike. Seemingly oblivious, Ace squeezed her upper arm. Vivace shrieked and dropped the knife.

"Ah! Stop! It burns!" She tried to wrench her arm away. It was only a few seconds, but long enough to blister the skin of her arm in the shape of his hand. "What the hell did you do to me!"

"I guess you really don't know me." Ace leaned in. "Who sent you? Was it Blackbeard? Please tell me," he threatened quietly and turned his right hand to flame.

She stared at him, terrified of his power. "Logia user…" she stuttered. "I don't know. I'm under contract. I only got your name and appearance, I swear it!" Vivace panicked. "Please don't kill me!" Ace got off of the divan and narrowed his eyes at her. It was all the time she needed. Vivace put her palms up. "Ferro Bolla!" she cried and put a strong bubble around him. Confident it would stop him from attacking, she grinned and ogled her catch. "You're really something else, Portgas D. Ace," she drawled and wrapped a scarf around her burned arm. "Now be a dear and die?"

"Sorry," he said, tipping his hat. "I can't die now. I haven't even seen my kid brother, Luffy, yet." Inside the bubble, Ace's right arm became flame. "You may want to run away, now. It's going to get hot in here." His grin spread across his face.

Vivace managed to enclose herself in a bubble before Ace exploded free of his, taking half the club out with him. When she stopped shaking, he was long gone.

**.X.**

On White Beard's ship, Vivace woke days later in the dimly-lit lower cabin reserved for the wounded. A few of her nakama were asleep around her. To her surprise, Ace was sitting up and dead asleep to her left. He snored lightly with his arms folded across his bare chest. She tried to stay quiet, but the pain in her gut was too great. She let a whimper escape.

"Are you alive?" he asked, startling her.

"I think so," she answered. "The Captain…?"

"He's fine." She sighed and clenched her teeth in pain. "Here," Ace said, brandishing a syringe. "I saved you some happy juice."

"How sweet of you," she tried to joke.

He expertly administered the shot of morphine and Vivace relaxed. "You saved him," Ace said quietly.

"Does this mean you forgive me, Portgas-san?" she asked, her lids growing heavy.

"It does. Anyone who would give their life for their captain is ok in my book, regardless of who they used to be." He sat next to her for a few minutes more, until he was sure she was asleep.

A half a year later, it would be her turn to comfort him.

_To be continued…_


	14. Chopper Practices Good Medicine

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Fourteen - Chopper Practices Good Medicine**

Almost every day, the little boy named Sakura's timid face would poke around the corner, looking for Chopper. If he saw Kureha he'd run away for a few hours. At first, the boy sat and watched as Chopper massaged his mother's feet and hands to help with her circulation and studied books, looking for something that would help the poor woman. Finally one day, he spoke up.

"Are you going to give her something?" Sakura asked, his voice breaking the silence of Chopper's studying.

"I don't think so," he answered slowly, not looking up from his book.

"Well, why not? Are you not going to cure her?" he shouted, getting to his feet.

Chopper closed the book and looked to Mrs. Hulgan's prone form. "Sometimes medicine isn't the answer, but it doesn't mean there isn't a way to help her."

Sakura balled his little fists. "Then what are you going to do!"

The doctor hadn't been sure he wanted to try this idea, but it seemed Sakura wanted results. He made it look like he was doing something while still thinking about the best method. Perhaps this way the boy's anxiety would be eased. "Ok," he said seriously. "We're going to try a radical form of treatment."

"Radical?" he wondered, his eyes going wide.

Chopper nodded. "Here," he said and pulled a book off of the shelf in front of him. "Carry this for me."

Sakura did as he was told. He looked at the cover, but couldn't make out the words in the fancy gold lettering on its cover. He watched carefully as Chopper found a wheelchair and brought it over to the patient's bed. "Heavy point," he muttered and grew into his large size. Carefully, he put his huge arms under Mrs. Hulgan and lifted her, sheets and all, into the chair.

"What are you going to do to her!" Sakura asked, terrified.

"I'm going to administer some vitamin D," Chopper replied. "Follow me with that book, please." The large, fuzzy man pushed the chair with the sleeping woman out of the door and down the hall. "Bringing your mother here was a very good idea," Chopper said as he wheeled the chair toward a large balcony at the end of the broad hallway. "Since the elevation on Drum Rocky is so high, the exposure will be more concentrated. The dose should be administered in only a short exposure with the maximum effect generated." He stopped, opened huge leaded-glass doors and pushed the chair out onto the balcony.

Snow had been cleared off of the balcony earlier that morning and the sky was clear and crystalline. The air was as warm as it got on Sakura Island, a balmy fifty degrees. Icicles dripped along the windows behind them creating a sound almost like music. "This won't take long," Chopper told Sakura while he pushed the sleeves of Mrs. Hulgan's nightgown up to her shoulders and pulled back the sheets, exposing her legs to the knees. She looked a bit like a doll sitting in the wheelchair with her pale white skin glaring in the sun. Chopper sat down on a bench to her right and shrunk back to his normal size. He motioned for Sakura to join him.

"Why are we out here? Isn't it bad for her to be out of bed?"

"Not at all," Chopper answered, taking the book from him. "My friend Nami used to say that we were all overdosing in vitamin D, being out in the sun on the ship all the while. She was partially right. Being on the Grand Line and exposed to so much sunlight is definitely a great way to get the D you need, but the exposure time doesn't have to be long. It's summer here right now and there's not a cloud in the sky: perfect conditions for the sun to shine UV-B rays down on the patient. Her health will greatly improve from this treatment, but the next step is the main reason we're out here right now."

"What now?" the boy asked.

"We're going to read to her."

Sakura frowned. "But she can't hear us."

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause she's asleep!"

"She's in a coma," Chopper corrected. "She needs stimulation. I've been massaging her extremities to keep her circulation going and to remind her that she has a body that she can use. We need to read to her and talk to her to remind her that she has people who care about her." He opened the book. "We need to give her all the help we can so she can be strong and want to wake up."

Sakura's lip trembled. "Will that really help?"

Chopper decided not to veil the truth. "It might. I can't promise anything. The only thing we can do is try. If we give up on her, how can we expect her to fight on her own?"

Sakura wiped his eyes and running nose with the back of his hand. "I'm not gonna give up on her!"

Chopper smiled. "That's a good boy. Now, which story are we going to read to her?" When he had composed himself, Sakura helped him pick a story about a boy who falls under a spell and has to be rescued by his friend from the evil Snow Queen.

That evening after everyone had gone to bed, Dr. Kureha opened a fresh bottle of plum wine and took a swig off of it. She looked down on Mrs. Hulgan and scrutinized her. "What do you know?" she muttered. "Crazy kid might just have something." She sat down and sighed. "Teachin' an old dog new tricks, he is." She laughed to herself. "What do you think, Lady? Should I give it to him? Is he ready?" Kureha took another long drink. Mrs. Hulgan was, as usual, silent. "Right, right. I'll wait. But I'm an impatient young woman," she cackled. "You better hurry up and get to talkin'. I want my answer soon."

For the next three weeks, Chopper and Sakura rolled Mrs. Hulgan around the halls of the castle. They took her to a couple of musical performances held in the castle's great ballroom. They read stories and newspaper articles to her. Her complexion was better and her overall health seemed near perfect, but her coma persisted. Perhaps the best improvement was in Sakura's disposition. Being shown around the castle, meeting with the King and living with Chopper helped bring the boy out of his shell. He was rarely seen without a glowing smile. His fear of Dr. Kureha even abated after being exposed to her and seeing that she was a good person with a rough exterior.

Chopper was thinking about how well the boy was doing one day as he read a children's book to his mother when suddenly he put the book down. "Doctor?" he asked Chopper. "Is this treatment really working?"

Chopper gritted his teeth. "Sure it is. You see how much better she looks? That's indicative of her good health."

"But she's still asleep!" he cried and closed the book. "I want my mom to wake up!"

"So do I, Sakura," Chopper said quietly. He wasn't sure he'd be able to ration with a frustrated five year old. '_How can I tell him to keep having patience?' _he thought. '_It is starting to look bleak. She might be healthy, but she might still never recover.'_

Sakura clenched his fists. "Some doctor you are," he grumbled.

Chopper's heart sank. "Sakura…"

The boy looked up, tears in his eyes and shouted at him. "I'm gonna study medicine and become a _way_ better doctor than you or the Scary Old Lady!" He held his mother's hand tightly. "I'll wake mom up, you'll see!"

The 'Scary Old Lady' leaned in the door frame and scoffed. "You love your mother that much, that you'd dedicate your life to the study of medicine?"

"Docturinu!" Chopper jumped at her presence.

"You bet!" Sakura cried.

"Even if she wakes up today?" Kureha purred. "Will you promise to study and become a better doctor than either of us?"

"I promise! I will!"

The old woman's lips curled up. "You better study hard, Kiddo."

Chopper repressed a gasp, but couldn't help but smile with joy as he saw Mrs. Hulgan's eyes flutter open.

"Sakura-chan…?" she asked quietly. Her son nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around and stared at her. Her hand squeezed his back.

"Mommy!" he cried and threw his arms around her neck.

Kureha pulled Chopper out of the room and let them be alone for a while. She grinned down on her apprentice. "The student has become the master," she said, folding her arms.

He blinked a few times as if he hadn't understood what she said. "Student has… Oh! Come on! As if saying that will make me feel proud or something!" he blushed and wiggled with joy.

"You'll make a great Surgeon General." Kureha put her hands on her hips. "I'm handing in my resignation tomorrow."

"Docturinu…" Chopper whispered. He hung his head. "You really think I can do it?"

"Don't be such a wuss, Chopper!" she crowed. "You know you can! Don't even think about what I think about it, or Dalton or even that kid and his mom in there. Or even Hiruluck, even though he'd be fit to burst with pride if he were alive today." She turned and headed down the hall. "Think about what _you_ think. What _you_ want to do. It is your choice, Chopper. But we all believe in you. Never doubt that."

**.x.**

Three months later, Chopper was installed as Sakura Kingdom's new Surgeon General. He was given a number of fancy things as gifts from the King and the kingdom's administrators in congratulations, but his favorite acquisitions greeted him every morning when he came out of his room to start the new day.

"Good morning, Doctor," Mrs. Hulgan said with a sweet, closed-eye smile. She wore a white nurses' uniform with a pale pink Sakura logo on the right breast. "Shall I put the kettle on?"

"Good morning! Yes please, Mrs. Hulgan!" he chimed.

"Morning, Doctor!" Sakura called from the breakfast table.

"Morning, Sakura. How did you sleep?"

Mrs. Hulgan pouted slightly. "He didn't. He spent all night trying to read medical journals again."

"I wasn't _trying_, Mom! I was _reading_!" he argued.

"Sakura! You can hardly read, let alone such big words, and you shouldn't stay up so late. Young boys need their rest!" she scolded.

"Sakura, you should listen to your mother." Chopper hopped up onto a chair. The boy stuck his tongue out at him. Chopper mirrored the gesture back.

"Here is your list of appointments for today, Doctor," Mrs. Hulgan said and handed him his cup of tea. "I'll be ministering to the patients in ward B between nine and ten then I'll be ready to help you with the patient in ward A after that."

He looked at the list of things to do and breathed a sigh. "Thank you, Mrs. Hulgan. I can't say it enough. I'm so glad you agreed to be my assistant, and that you were a nurse!"

"It's like _destiny_," Sakura said with a silly grin on his face.

"Sakura!" she scolded him.

Chopper laughed and finished his tea, ready to start a new day.

_To be continued…_


	15. Whatever Happened To Nico Robin

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Fifteen - Whatever Happened To Nico Robin**

She came to consciousness slowly. Her head throbbed dully. The lights in the room were bright and glared on the white walls. She blinked to clear her vision and tried to comprehend why she felt so logy. Her eyes refused to focus. After a few minutes of dwelling on how frustrating this feeling was, her senses returned to her. The sound of a fan whirred in the corner to the left. There were no windows in the room, but it was filled with light from above. With some disappointment, she realized she wasn't dead.

"Good morning," a rough voice to her right greeted her.

She turned her head. A large man stood with his arms folded near the door. She squinted to make out his features. "Why am I alive…?" she asked.

"Search me," he replied with a strange accent, which she attributed to whatever he was gnawing on. "You've been in a drug-induced coma for nearly four weeks.

"Coma…?" she asked and sat up. A pulse of adrenaline rushed through her system, sobering her quickly. She realized that she wasn't restrained and attacked him.

He laughed darkly. "That power of yours can't affect me, Nico Robin." The ten extra arms that clutched him tightly passed through his body as it turned to thick, white smoke.

"Logia user!" She cried and tried to get to her feet. Her body was still unresponsive and she nearly collapsed back into bed.

"The name's Smoker," he drawled. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you, just to make sure you don't leave before we get a chance to chat." He pulled a chair out and turned it around before sitting down.

Robin squinted at him as her vision became clearer. "Are you CP9?"

Smoker scoffed. "They don't exist anymore. You and your Straw Hat friends did a number on the government a little while ago. Remember?"

"It's coming back to me," she said carefully.

"I'm not government anyway, I'm military. The Kaigun has taken over in the meantime to deal with the chaos." He took the two cigars out of his mouth and grimaced.

"I don't care if you smoke…" Robin said.

"Can't," he growled. "Hospital. Rules. Yadada yadada."

"Hospital…? Why am I being treated so well? The last time I checked I was about to be executed."

Smoker set the cigars down on the edge of a small table next to her bedside. "I know. I was assigned to clean out the dungeons at Enies Lobby because I'm strong enough to handle any escapees. That was last week. Many of the prisoners had already starved to death. You had a feeding tube. Someone wanted you alive."

"Whatever for?" she wondered.

"Your knowledge, apparently."

As if on cue, the door opened and a short, bespectacled man wearing a doubled-breasted suit and a push-broom mustache entered. "Thank goodness, you're alive!" he exclaimed. Robin blinked at him as he approached her and took her hands in his. There were tears of joy in his eyes. "Those ignoramuses thought they had gotten everything useful out of you and were going to just throw you away! Such an action would be as destroying the key to the kingdom!"

It took quite a statement to make Robin express shock. Her eyes widened at this strange old man who clutched her hands and cried relieved tears. "I'm sorry… who are you?"

"Oh! _I'm sorry_! I'm the World Historical Society's Museum Director…"

Robin gasped. "Hartman Weimaraner?" she cried. "You're still alive? I haven't heard your name since I left Ohara!"

He laughed in delight. "We're both alive! Isn't that wonderful!" Smoker gave Weimaraner his seat and leaned against the door. "I'm a bit late for a meeting with Admiral Aokiji, but let me quickly tell you the plan…"

"Aokiji!" Robin started, but Weimaraner waved his hand

"He's a kitten. Listen. I've made a plea on behalf of the _history of the world_ that you be spared. Aokiji has agreed on the condition that your whereabouts and findings be reported to a superior in the military," he said quickly. He turned his head to look at Smoker. "I believe that honor will fall upon you, Captain." Smoker shrugged.

"That means…?" Robin asked in a hushed tone.

"That means you are _relatively_ free to pursue your life's goal: the True History!" Weimaraner said with a satisfied smile.

Smoker unfolded his arms and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Before you jump," he added, "Aokiji said something about erasing your past. You will have to abandon your name and your ties to the Straw Hat pirates."

Robin bowed her head. "My name has brought me nothing but misery," she said. "And the Straw Hats most likely believe that I am dead." She raised her chin and gave them a classic Nico-Robin-smile. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Weimaraner blinked. "You don't want to take the offer?"

She shook her head. "That's not it, forgive me, Mr. Weimaraner. I'm still a bit hazy."

He smiled and patted her hand. "I'll be back after my meeting. Get some rest, Dear."

Robin thanked him and reclined again. Smoker let Weimaraner out and picked his cigars back up off of the table. "I'll be outside the door," he said waving the cigars. "There's uh… one thing you should know before some moron upsets you…" he said quietly. "Monkey D. Luffy was executed in Rogue Town three weeks ago." Before she could react, he bent over and whispered, "but between you, me and the walls, he's very much alive." Smoker turned and made for the door.

Robin was at a loss for words. Before he closed the door, he could hear her voice, cut with exhausted tears, say, "Thank you!"

_To be continued…_


	16. Tashigi and Zoro Get To Know Each Other

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Sixteen - Tashigi and Zoro Get To Know Each Other**

Tashigi awoke in a haze later than she usually did and noticed that Zoro was gone. She sat up quickly and instantly regretted the action. Her head pounded. Slowly, she accounted for several other small aches and pains: a bruise on her shoulder from running into a corner when she had charged up the stairs, strained muscles in her lower back and inner thighs and probably more bruising from... She balled her hands into fists and shook slightly. "Roronoa…" she hissed and hurriedly found her clothes.

**.x.**

Three months before, Tashigi ran down the crowded streets of Rogue Town and relished the irony. In the past she had chased the wanted criminal, Roronoa Zoro. Now, he ran behind her. She turned her head occasionally to be sure he was following. His grimace was just visible under the hooded cloak he wore. Two of his friends were scattered around them, all of them were racing to the pier. Ahead, a phalanx of marines marched up the street. "This way!" she shouted and veered to the left onto a side street. The others followed. On rounding a corner and coming out onto another large thoroughfare, Tashigi stopped dead in her tracks. Zoro nearly collided with her. "Smoker-san…" Tashigi breathed.

"What the…?" Zoro growled and unsheathed his favorite sword. "Tashigi! Is this a double cross!" The other two held back and waited to see what would happen.

"N…no!" she cried.

"Tashigi," Smoker said around two cigars. "Have you made your decision, then?"

She also unsheathed her sword. "There is no other choice. What the government wanted to do might have been the law, but it was not just!"

Smoker lowered his head slightly, perhaps in a bow, but definitely in recognition. "Very well," he said and his body became thick, white smoke.

Tashigi backed up and was surprised to feel Zoro's back press against hers. "I'm sorry, Smoker-san!" she cried. "This is my decision!" The smoke closed in on them, obscuring their vision. Shouts of confusion could be heard from the gang of marines ahead.

Tashigi repressed a shudder as the smoke curled around her. This was the first time she'd ever been attacked by her superior officer. She swallowed hard and gripped her sword tightly. She knew there was nothing she could do to fight him, but she wouldn't back down now.

"White Out!" Smoker's rough voice called from all around her. She felt a gloved hand brush her cheek. "Go," he whispered. "I'll cover you."

"Smoker-san…" she whispered back.

"Run, Tashigi. I won't be able to protect you if you're caught. Take Straw Hat and run."

By the way his back straightened, Tashigi could tell Zoro had heard Smoker's words. She blinked back tears. "Thank you, Smoker-san!" she said and put her hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Roronoa! Grab your friends, please. We're making a run for it!"

"Got it," he replied and they sprinted out of the opaque cloud of smoke, down the street to the pier where the other members of the Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan were waiting for them.

**.x.**

Tashigi pulled her jeans on slowly, the events of the night before playing back slowly in her mind. She winced as she touched the blooming bruise on her shoulder. Her shirt was where she had flung it in the corner. Her glasses were not, however, where she had dropped them on the floor but placed carefully on the nightstand. Tashigi pouted. "Did he…?" she asked herself, putting them on. "Doubtful," she grumbled and noticed that the only thing of Zoro's left in the room were his boots, sitting unlaced and waiting near the door. Tashigi sat down on the corner of the bed and stared at them. Until now, she had thought she knew what she was doing. On the day she turned her back on the military and fled to the Grand Line with the former pirate-hunter she had made up her mind to not regret her decision. She and Zoro were on the run from those who recognized them, living hand to mouth on bounties, bouncing from island to island for three months. Now Zoro was following rumors and leads as to the whereabouts of a certain swordsman he wanted to defeat. Tashigi was along for the ride.

When they could, they used some of the bounties they collected to stay at an inn. Sleeping in the same room and even the same bed with him was not uncommon and she had gotten used to it. Whenever Tashigi asked him if it was still alright for her to follow him, he always said '_doesn't matter to me. Do what you want.'_ This phrase both relieved and irritated her. She was glad he didn't turn her away because she had nowhere else to go, but was irked that her presence didn't seem to matter to him at all.

"Doesn't matter…" she muttered. "Then what was last night all about?" The empty room had nothing but silence to answer her with. "Smoker-san, did I do right by leaving you?" she whispered. Tashigi collected her bag and the boots, noting that they were much heavier and larger than they appeared, and left the room.

The innkeeper greeted her as she came down to check out. "Good morning, Miss. Your friend is just behind the inn."

"Oh?" she asked, wondering what he was doing outside without his shoes. "How much do I owe you, please?"

"You're all set," the innkeeper said with a smile.

"Oh? He paid?"

"Yes ma'am."

Her brows pinched together. "That guy…" she grumbled.

Behind the inn, the tell-tale swish of sword meeting air, over and over greeted Tashigi's ears. Even before she saw him, she knew what he was up to.

"Katas?" she asked, dropping the boots a few feet from him.

"Yep," he said, not breaking stride. The muscles in his arms flexed with the movement. His bare feet made soft thudding sounds as he stepped into the stance over and over. Tashigi frowned. She dropped her bag and unsheathed her own sword. He didn't react as she stepped next to him and started in with the same moves: raising the sword over her head and bringing it quickly down to her waist, over and over.

"I apologize for my drunken antics last night," she said simply, looking ahead. He made a sort of grunting sound in reply. "Unlike you, I do not usually let alcohol get the best of me. Rest assured it will not happen again."

Three swishes filled the silence before he spoke. "No?"

Tashigi's pulse rate felt like it doubled. She got out of him what she didn't expect: a reaction. So much for playing it cool. "No. I was not in my right mind and you do not care for me. Therefore what happened last night will not happen again."

Swish, swish, swish, swish.

He stopped his katas and stared at her. "I don't care for you?" he asked as if the phrase was not in his native language.

Swish, swish, swish, swish.

"No. You don't. Your eyes are too far away when they look at me. You said it yourself; 'Doesn't matter. Do what you want'," she quoted him.

"If you know so much, why are you following me?" he asked, confusion and annoyance tingeing his words.

Swish, swish.

"You are all I have left." Tashigi lowered her sword and stared at the long, green grass around their feet. "I do not regret my choice. Mugiwara no Luffy should not have been executed for all the good he's done the world. That would have been unjust. But I do regret having to leave my life behind. I regret having to cling to you for lack of a single friend in the whole world who I can rely on, especially since you don't care." Finally, she looked up. Tears formed in her eyes but her voice did not waver.

Zoro took a deep breath. "You think you know me?"

"Not at all," she admitted.

"I've tried like hell to avoid being friends with you. I thought the cold shoulder trick would work, but you kept at it. Ever since we met all those years ago, I've avoided you. I never needed friends…" he said, closing his eyes. "Until I lost them. I didn't want to go through that shit again."

Tashigi frowned. "Then how do you explain what you did to me last night!"

Zoro sighed and gripped the hilt of the Wado Ichimonji tighter. "When I noticed you were getting loaded, I didn't stop you. Instead, I kept pace. I wanted to get shit-faced. I wanted to forget who I was for a while. I wanted to see what would happen. I wanted…" His posture relaxed a little. "I can't say I'm sorry I slept with you, 'cause I'm not. I enjoyed it. I think you did too. But if I made you upset, I am sorry."

"You…" she muttered. "I _am_ upset, but more so that I didn't confront you earlier. If I had known you could be so _blunt_…" Tashigi scoffed.

"So?" Zoro asked. The sword he prized and she coveted was still waiting to be used or put away. "You accept my apology?"

"First, I'll put my question to you again. May I follow you?"

He straightened up nervously. "Huh? This a quiz?"

"Would that be alright with you?" she asked, her dark blue eyes staring into his, searching, waiting.

"Do what you want…" he said. "I…" His brows were pinched in a way she had never seen them do before, but looked familiar. He stuttered. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. His hands that gripped his treasured sword clenched and unclenched nervously. She realized where she had seen such a display before. Many years ago when she had questioned Smoker about his feelings for her, he had been unable to put them into words. At last, she felt like she knew him, even if only a little.

Tashigi smiled. "I forgive you."

Zoro let the breath he had been holding out slowly and sheathed his sword. "Right." He noticed the boots and sat down to put them on. Tashigi picked up her pack and waited for him.

"Right," she echoed. "Where to next?"

_To be continued…_


	17. Zoro Sees Tashigi For Tashigi

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Seventeen - Zoro Sees Tashigi For Tashigi **

**.x. **_NOTE: Elements from Doujinshi "Aka to Orenji no Mizutama Yo-yo" by the circle Wave Red and Orange Colored Water Balloon Yo-yo were included in this section._

In the next month, Zoro and Tashigi traveled to three more islands, caught dozens of bounties and had only a few close calls with local Marine bases. There was still no sign of the elusive Mihawk. Everywhere they went, they inquired if the legendary Shichibukai swordsman had been spotted. Most people had never heard of him. Those that did had either never seen him or gave them leads that always ended in disappointment. It seemed to Tashigi that Zoro was tireless in his search. He would shrug, turn and mutter something nonchalant and off they'd go again, on to the next place.

Tashigi counted out their cash one late afternoon as she emerged from the jail on a large, verdant island. "That was the biggest one yet," she said, handing Zoro his share of the take. "We can afford to stay here for a week on this." A happy smile hung on her lips as she thought about taking a bath every night. "Where should we stay, Roronoa?" When he didn't answer she stopped and looked at him. "Roronoa?"

He blinked and shook his head a little, coming back down to earth. "This place is familiar."

"Oh? Are you from an island like this one? I thought you were from East Blue?"

"I am. It's something in the air, I guess," he said and started towards the nearest hotel. Along the way, they noticed people were busy setting up little booths along the main street. The air was full of energy and excitement.

"Looks like some sort of street fair," Tashigi commented.

"Matsuri," Zoro muttered.

"Bless you."

He rolled his eyes. "No, where I'm from they called festivals like this 'matsuri'."

Tashigi nodded and made a note of the word as they entered the hotel.

Zoro snored heavily on the bed only moments after checking in. Tashigi figured that he'd be occupied for a while with his nap and decided to take a walk. She went downstairs. The patrons of little inn were getting more excited as the matsuri geared up for the evening. In a small room next to the front desk, the little old woman who had checked them in was tying the large bow on the back of a woman's dress. Tashigi stopped and stared at them for a moment. The woman looked up and waved her over.

"I'm sorry," Tashigi apologized. "That dress, I've never seen one like it before.

"Oh?" the woman asked, her eyes lighting up. "It's a yukata,"

"You kata?"

She laughed. "Would you like to wear one tonight? My daughter left hers behind when she married. I could lend you one."

Tashigi blushed. "I… I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense! Come, I have just the print for you."

When Zoro awoke from his nap it was already dark. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and yawned. The remainder of a particularly vivid dream hung on and he sat on the edge of the bed and brooded for a moment before standing, stretching and wandering downstairs. The scents of grilled fish and sweets wafted in through the open doors, drawing him outside. Booths were lit with small lanterns. Everywhere, people were smiling, laughing and having a great time. Zoro took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. Something soft collided with him.

"Oh! Sorry!" a young girl of about nine years old apologized and jogged off with her friends. She was wearing a light cotton yukata and a pair of wooden geta shoes. Her hair was pulled up and she seemed to dance as she hurried away. Zoro straightened up and watched her go.

"_She_ was about that old…" Zoro muttered and shook his head. "Well. Might as well try to have some fun." He looked around for a place to get a beer and spotted a booth offering balloon-yoyos to those who could hook them as they bobbed along in a trough of water. He grinned and gave the barker a couple of Berrie for a hook. "Hey, I got two," he said as he pulled them out of the water on the first try.

"Oh, you're gonna to put me out of business with luck like that!" the barker laughed.

"What the hell am I gonna do with these things…?" he grumbled, the temporary childlike joy fading.

"Aw, I wanted that one…"

He looked to his left.

"Ah! Roronoa!" Tashigi cried, almost falling over.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing up, his cheeks feeling a little hot.

"You were sleeping so I went out to have some fun," she explained. Her eyes focused on the two yoyos. "Looks like I wasn't alone."

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked quietly and stared at her. Tashigi blushed and smoothed her hands over the fabric of the yukata. "The innkeeper let me borrow it. It's an ethnic garment from this region…" she began explaining.

"It's a yukata," Zoro said simply and started walking away.

"Yes, it is... wait, where are you going?"

"I need a drink," he said simply.

She watched him go, wondering at his strange behavior.

When Zoro had gotten about a block away, Tashigi realized he wasn't walking to a bar but out of the crowd. "Liar," she grumbled. "Was it something I said? Is he feeling alright? Why can't he just say what he means?" She hurried after him. "Roronoa, wait!" she called. He didn't stop or turn around. "That man," she grumbled and tried to hurry in the awkward, tall shoes. "Roronoa!" she called again as she tripped over a small rock and tumbled to the ground. Finally, he stopped. When Tashigi looked up, he was crouching down in front of her. He picked up her left geta. "Oh, I broke it…"

"Easy to fix. You ok?"

Tashigi nodded and limped over to the steps of small roadside shrine. She brushed dirt from the yukata. Zoro untied his bandana from his arm and ripped a small piece of fabric off of it. "I must look so silly, all dressed up like this," Tashigi commented as he repaired the broken strap. "But it feels nice. I'm just no good at walking in these shoes."

"They're called geta,"

"Ah," she said, blushing. She watched him tie the bit of fabric expertly, repairing the odd, platform shoes.

Without looking up from his task, he added, "And that flower on your yukata is a yuugao, a moonflower."

"How strange that you know all these things," she said as he fit the shoe back on her small foot. "I feel like I'm learning something new about you, Roronoa. When I think about it, I really don't know that much about you, even after four months of traveling together. I know you come from East Blue. I know your history with the Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan. I know your dream is to defeat the Shichibukai Mihawk, but other than that, you're a pretty mysterious fellow." Insects chirped in the darkness and a nearly-full moon shone down on them. The voices of people at the matsuri seemed far away.

Zoro stared at the flower print of her yukata for a moment and his eyes wandered up. "Oh, you're bleeding."

"I am?" Tashigi looked at her leg, exposed in its crossed position and sure enough it was not only bruised but bleeding a little from her fall. Her body shivered involuntarily at his touch. Before she could even think what to do about it, Zoro leaned closer, still on one knee and took her calf in his hand. "Roronoa… what are you…?" she asked, her cheeks glowing red. "You're acting... so weird…" His tongue touched her wound and licked away the blood. Startled speechless, Tashigi put her hand to her mouth.

Zoro looked up at her with intense eyes as if he were looking right through to the back of her skull. "Why such a face?" he asked quietly.

"Because you're being strange…"

"Not really. There's nothing strange about this…" he said and stood up. His hands wound their way around her hips.

"Yes there is," Tashigi whispered, but let him pull her into an embrace. "Today you're acting very strangely." She thought, as their lips met, that as much as it was odd for him to behave so, it felt absolutely right. "Why is that?" she asked putting her hand on his chest.

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment. "Nostalgia," he replied and stood up. "I told you when we met. You remind me of my friend who died."

Tashigi felt her stomach do a summersault. Right. Of course. It wasn't what she thought it was at all. Why would it be? She wasn't so special. "I guess I asked for that," she muttered, recalling that she had been angry at him a moment ago for not saying what he meant. He was still staring at her. "Did you love her?"

"I dunno," he said and tied the now torn handkerchief back around his bicep. "I was eight when she died."

"Eight…" Tashigi put her hand to the mouth he had only just kissed.

"She fell down a flight of stairs, broke her neck. She was the only person besides Mihawk who's ever beat me, and I'll never get to best her. I promised I'd send my name to the heavens, be the best swordsman in the world since she wouldn't be able to."

Tashigi was afraid to blink. This was the most she'd heard him speak at once since they'd met. Even in the bar or in the hotel room together, he was quiet and spoke in choppy sentences that got right to the point or avoided it altogether depending on how he felt about the topic of conversation. "What was her name?" Tashigi asked, afraid that if he stopped, the chance to learn more about him would be lost forever.

"Kuina." His brows came together. "When I kissed you, were you thinking about me, or someone else?"

"Eh!" Tashigi cried. "_Who_ else!"

"That Smoker guy."

Tashigi blushed crimson. "I… I…"

"I don't _care_ if you did or not. I just want to know."

"Why!"

"Because for once, I didn't see Kuina when I looked at you." Zoro's head tilted to the side. "And I looked _hard_. So, did you?"

Tashigi blinked at him. So that was it. That was the look in his eyes, that sad twist just before he embraced her. "No," she said, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. "Smoker-san is more like a brother to me. I miss him dearly, but, no. I was thinking about you."

Zoro picked up his swords and slid them back into place on his hip. "The matsuri's winding down. You eat yet?"

She looked up at him, only a little surprised he'd changed the subject. "No."

"Come on, let's go get something before it's over."

_To be continued…_


	18. Zoro Searches for Taka no Me

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Eighteen - Zoro Searches for Taka no Me**

It was another month before they had another lead in their search for Mihawk. A small island with craggy bluffs and gnarled trees greeted the ship Zoro and Tashigi were traveling on through thick early morning fog. Zoro leapt out of the boat that took them to shore and headed for the first inn he saw.

"I'll catch up," Tashigi grumbled, hauling her pack out of the boat. She looked a little green and breathed a sigh of relief when she set foot on the beach. "Please let him find this man," she whispered to the fog. "Let this be over…"

**.x.**

On the ship the night before, Tashigi sat next to Zoro and watched the waves. His eyes were locked on the horizon even as it faded to black, as if being able to see their destination would make the journey go faster. "I've decided…" she began, "I won't burden you any longer." It took a few minutes to realize he wasn't listening. She rested her head on her folded knees.

"You're what now?" he asked.

"After this island, you should go your own way. I don't think so many people are after you, now that some time has passed, and you're obviously able to take care of yourself. I'll just get in the way."

"Eh…?" he wondered.

"It's better this way. Please respect my decision," Tashigi said with her head bowed. Her bangs covered her eyes.

**.x.**

Tashigi dropped her bag next to him as he stood waiting for someone to come to the desk. Zoro tapped his foot and gritted his teeth impatiently. She sighed and leaned against the counter. He pounded his fist down on it so hard the sign-in book jumped a half a foot in the air. "Oi! Service!" he shouted.

A small, greyish man scuttled out to the desk. "Terribly sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone here," he explained. Indeed, there seemed to be no one else in the small building. "Do you need…?"

"A room and information," Zoro barked. "I heard a man named Mihawk was spotted on this island. Where is he?"

"Mihawk?" the grey man asked, blinking at Zoro.

Tashigi pushed her glasses up her nose. "Drakul Mihawk, the legendary swordsman and Shichibukai. About my height, black hair and moustache, large hat, larger sword, travels alone…"

"Oh! Taka no Me!" the grey man grinned. "Yes. He was going out to the bluffs this morning and…"

Zoro's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He darted out the door, taking his bandana off of his arm as he ran. Tashigi watched him go and frowned. "Please, let him find him, but please let him be alright," she said quietly.

The innkeeper smiled. "Who's he looking for?"

Tashigi came out of her trance and blinked at the small man. "Taka no Me. You just told him…"

"Oh, yes. He was a nice man. Strange. But nice. When was he here?" He flipped through the sign-in book. The pages were yellowed and crackled as he flipped them. "There he is. Never forget a signature like that!" He turned the book around to face Tashigi and she gasped. Drakul Mikawk's signature was very impressive and took up much more than the space allotted for it. "Oh, no…" Tashigi covered her mouth with her hand and jogged out of the inn. "Roronoa!" she called, but he was long gone.

**.x.**

Zoro plodded back to the port town sometime around sunset. He was still wearing his bandana and looked as if he'd hacked his way through a rainforest all day. The smell of food wafting on the cold, humid air from the only restaurant in town pulled him along. It had taken only about a half an hour to reach the bluffs on the far end of the island at a full run. It had taken an hour of searching and desperation to realize Mihawk wasn't there. Another three hours of getting lost in the woods and taking his aggression out on just about every tree he saw had given Zoro plenty of time to think.

With town at last in sight, he felt more lost than he had ever been. He was on a strange island whose name he couldn't even remember. "God damn it," he snarled. "I thought I was so close. I thought this was it, that I'd be done with this and now I'm even further away from finding him than ever! How is it that I ran into him in East-fucking-Blue but I can't even come close to finding him on the God damn Grand Line?" Once again he was unable to locate Mihawk and now his traveling companion, whom he had never wanted in the first place, was gone. She wouldn't be waiting for him at the inn. She wouldn't take the next bounty he defeated in to the authorities for him. She wouldn't roll over in her sleep and put her head on his chest and make that sort of soft sigh she did when she settled into place at night. He hadn't wanted her company at all, but he hadn't told her to go. She made that decision on her own. Zoro frowned and remembered their discussion on the ship that brought them to this grey island.

**.x.**

"I can't journey with you any longer."

"Then what do you want to do?"

She looked out at the sea and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I don't know. I suppose I could teach. Open a dojo somewhere where they need such a thing."

Zoro stared at her. "Sounds nice." He put his hand on the hilt of the Wado Ichimonji. "I grew up in a dojo. Where I'm from, they wouldn't let women run them, though."

"Why ever not?" Tashigi asked.

"Tradition, I suppose."

"That's silly. Imagine someone assuming that because you're a man you'd be better at running an institution like that than I would."

Zoro raised a brow and let her words sink in before laughing.

"What? It's the truth. You might be a better swordsman than I, but I wouldn't put you in charge of young minds." He laughed louder. "What!"

"And you accuse _me_ of being blunt," he chuckled.

**.x.**

He wasn't laughing now. He tried to remember the past week or so. They days seemed to bleed together. She'd been a bit distant in the last month, shortly after the matsuri when he kissed her. They'd made love a few times since then, making her sudden departure more of a shock. The intimacy they'd attained seemed to make her happy, he thought. Maybe she was sick. She'd been sort of ill lately. But that wouldn't make her want to leave him. Zoro furrowed his brows and thought harder.

"_I'll just get in the way,"_ she had said. "_Please respect my decision." _"Get in the way?" he grumbled. "Why would she… No way…" Zoro stopped and lifted his head. "She can't be!" he gasped and sprinted the rest of the way to town.

Zoro nearly broke the tavern doors off their hinges. "Tashigi!" he bellowed. The bartender and barmaid, the only two people in the establishment, looked at him as if his head was on fire. "Shit." He ran to the inn and startled the greyish innkeeper in the same manner. "Tashigi! Tashigi!" he shouted and headed for the docks. A small ship was loading its cargo in the drizzling afternoon rain. She was wearing a cloak to keep dry and only just handing her fare to the captain when she heard her name being called. Tashigi turned, wide-eyed and surprised at Zoro who slowed his pace as he approached her.

His face was tight with frustration. He stopped in front of her scowled down. "Are you totally fucking stupid!" he shouted.

Tashigi swallowed deeply. "I don't think so…" she said slowly, confused by his anger.

"Well, you are! You were just gonna let me walk away and chase after Mihawk."

"That was the idea."

"He wasn't there."

"I thought as much. After you left the innkeeper showed me the ledger. He had signed in, alright. Three years ago." The wind picked up and blew her hair into her eyes.

Zoro clenched his fists. "He's a ghost. I don't know if I'll ever see him again but I won't let you handle this alone. If you're going to start a dojo or whatever, I'm coming with you."

"Roronoa…" Tashigi cast her eyes to the ground. "I just… didn't want your dream to die."

Zoro shook his head and stepped close to her. "You're so fucking stupid," he said quietly and put his arms around her. "I can't believe you." He lowered his chin and rested his cheek against her shoulder. "Moron."

A normal man would have said 'I'm so happy,' or 'I love you,' but Roronoa Zoro was not a normal man. Tashigi hugged him back and wondered what kind of amazing child they would have, together.

_To be continued…_


	19. Vivace and Ace Pay Their Respects

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Nineteen - Vivace and Ace Pay Their Respects**

Vivace pulled her blond hair out of her eyes again. The wind was strong and pushed their little boat speedily into the harbor. The sun shone down, sparkling happily on the water. She breathed a sigh of relief. The port town of Fuchsia was at last in sight. Soon, their long journey from the Grand Line would reach its fruition. She looked to her companion but found no such relief on his face.

"Portgas-san," she said. He was lost in thought. She touched his arm and broke his concentration.

"Sorry," he apologized, giving her a forced smile and sliding into her embrace.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad I can be here for you."

They donned jackets that covered their tattoos before docking and heading into town.

"Do you think you still know anyone?" Vivace asked.

"Maybe a couple folks," Ace replied. "But I want to pay my respects first."

Vivace nodded. It was the first time she had heard him use any sort of reference to his younger brother's passing since he had asked White Beard permission for an extended leave. They headed up the dusty road into the countryside.

Just as they disappeared over the horizon, Nami stepped out of a small office building on the main street. "Thank you," she called to someone inside. She walked slowly off of the porch and into the street. She took a deep breath of fresh air. She worried her lip and stared at the ground as she walked.

"Nami!" Luffy's voice called from across the way. She saw her common-law husband waving from the porch of the general store.

Startled, Nami looked up. "Coming!" she replied crossed the road.

"What're you thinkin' so hard about?" he wondered.

"I'll tell you later. What'd you get?"

"Nothing yet. They want to know stuff about the Mikan trees I don't know."

"Oh, which fertilizer they'll need?"

"Something," he said with a shrug.

Oh, ok," she said and went in to see what they needed.

Luffy wondered why she wasn't cross with him for not remembering all the important things she told him about the trees they were importing, but decided not to push his luck.

In the little graveyard on the edge of town, two visitors stood in silence. The grass was neatly trimmed within the perimeter of the fencing, but tall and wild around it. The stones were almost all identical, tall with rounded tops and simple engravings. Vivace stood a few feet behind Ace, clutching a bouquet of wildflowers she had picked along the way.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Ace said quietly. "I wasn't able to protect him from his fate." He knelt down, reached out and rubbed some green-grey lichen off of the stone around the name 'Marina'. Vivace broke the bouquet in half and laid some of the pink and white flowers in front of her grave. She placed the rest in front of a stone that read 'in memory of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy who was born here and executed in Rogue Town'. Ace stared at this and trembled slightly.

"I still can't believe he's gone," Vivace said, remembering what an energetic and amazing young man Luffy had been when she met him a few years before. Ace stood and took a deep breath.

"Ok," he said simply.

"That's it?"

"Almost. I want to see my old house. Then we can go."

Vivace blinked at him. She let him lead the way out of the grave yard. "Halfway across the Grand Line and clear across East Blue and this is it?" she muttered to herself. She followed him back to the road and further into the countryside. Soon, rolling hills and green pastures could be seen. The only house in sight was a small white one on the right hand side. It had a white picket fence and in the yard, linens on a line flapped on the breeze like sails on a ship.

"Is this the place?" Vivace asked as she noticed her partner pick up the pace.

"Yes," he said with worry in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated to answer. Opening the gate, jogging up the little path and letting himself in the door, Ace finally came to a halt. "Someone lives here," he said.

"Well, yeah," Vivace replied. Ace walked into the living room slowly, his eyes searching. Vivace took him by the shoulders. "It's not like you to just let yourself into someone else's house, Portgas-san."

"It's not someone else's house," he said, meeting her eyes. "It's mine. It's ours. Luffy's and mine."

She wilted. He stepped out of her arms and went into the kitchen. "He needs to work this out," she said to herself. "Just let him, Viva." She wandered up the stairs that rose up between the living room and the kitchen.

At the same time, Luffy and Nami were walking up the road to their little house. Luffy carried boxes and bags and Nami walked leisurely along side him.

"Oi, Nami," he moaned. "Why aren't you carrying anything?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," she said and took the smallest of the packages from him.

He sighed heavily. "Are we there yet?"

"Nearly," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm not carrying anything heavy. I… I'll tell you… later…" Her voice trailed off. "Luffy…"

He looked around the side of all the packages at her. "Huh? Tell me what later?"

Her eyes were wide with fear. Her voice came out at a hoarse whisper. "There's someone in the house…!"

Vivace poked her head into the room on the left. It didn't look lived in, but there were two twin beds and a small table in it. To the right of that was a bathroom and across the hall, the master bedroom. She leaned in the door and looked around the room. Her eyes went wide. "Portgas-san…!" She called. When he didn't answer, she went to the top of the stairs. "Portgas-san!"

He was standing at the base of the stairs in front of the front door. His right arm had changed to flame all the way to the elbow.

Vivace panicked. "Nonononono! Don't burn the house down!" she cried and put her palms out in front of her. "Emergenza Bolla!"

A bubble formed around Ace. The front door flew open.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted and punched the bubble. His hand bounced back and the bubble bounced forward, sending a very surprised set of brothers tumbling head over heels. Luffy rolled against the picket fence and came to a stop upside down. He stared incredulously at the doorway with his head on the ground. Nami came out from her hiding place behind the fence. "Luffy! Are you ok?" she cried. He pointed at the house. She followed his gesture and began to stutter at the blond pounding her way down the stairs.

"Oh my god, are you ok!" she cried, popping the bubble around the man crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't moving but snoring.

Finally, Nami was able to speak. "What are you doing in our house!"

Vivace made a face and bowed to her. "I'm so sorry, Miss Navigator! We didn't know you were here!" She lightly kicked the fallen, suddenly sleeping figure. "I was _trying_ to tell you! I found the Straw Hat Jolly Roger hanging in the bedroom, but you were so ticked off that someone else was living in _your_ house you just had to _flame-on_…!" she nagged.

Quickly, Ace woke, flipped up into a standing position and spun around to face the outside. His face was screwed up into a puzzled expression like he were about to sneeze. Nami gasped. "Ace-kun!" Luffy did a forward roll and sprung to his feet. The expression on his face was a bit less reserved than his brother's. He beamed a classic grin at him.

"Luffy…" Ace said quietly. "You're alive…"

"Yep," he answered and ran at him. Ace hugged him so hard he almost broke his ribs.

Vivace sighed and stepped around them. She bowed in front of Nami again. "I am very sorry for the scare. We really had no idea you were here."

"I see that…" Nami said. "What are _you_ doing here, though? You were telling the truth about Ace all those years ago?"

"Hehehe," she laughed, rubbing the word 'treasure' tattooed on her upper arm over the scar Ace had given her when they first met. "Sort of. I'm with him _now_. We're nakama!" She beamed with pride, turned and let her jacket slide off of her shoulders, showing off her White Beard Pirates tattoo. Finally, Ace released a slightly blue Luffy, clapping him on the back as if still trying to see if he was real.

Nami shook her head, but laughed and invited the two travelers inside.

_To be continued…_


	20. Long Live The Pirate King

**The Pirate King Is Dead - Long Live The Pirate King**

**Part 3 of a Four Part Saga**

By Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Twenty - Long Live The Pirate King**

Over tea, they caught up. Luffy told them about how he had narrowly escaped execution. It was the first time in six months he had told the story in its entirety without Nami helping out on the sore subjects.

"Nico Robin is dead?" Vivace asked. "I hadn't heard that."

"Really?" Nami asked. "That's odd…"

"Well, she did have some sort of mysterious past and ties to the World Government," Ace commented. "Perhaps they had their reasons for keeping her death secret…?"

Nami noticed that talking about it still upset Luffy. He tapped his foot nervously and stared at the floor. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, bringing him around.

"Sorry, Luffy," Ace apologized. "I know how hard it is to lose Nakama. Only time and distraction can help that feeling."

"Distraction?"

"Keeping yourself busy, especially with something that doesn't remind you of your pain," Vivace added.

Nami put her other hand on top of the one already holding her husband's. "I have the perfect distraction."

"Mikan tree farming?" Luffy asked darkly, rolling his eyes.

"No…" she growled, squeezing harder. "Since you're going to be a jerk, you don't get to know."

"What! Aw, come on, Nami!" Luffy cried as she released him, stood up and went into the kitchen.

Ace laughed at him. "Serves you right. You gotta get this married stuff down yet, Little Brother."

"Are _you_ married?" he asked, making a face.

"_No_, and now you know _why_!" Ace stuck his tongue out. Vivace laughed and gave an exasperated sigh at the same time.

"Mou, Nami!" Luffy whined. "Come back. I'm sorry. I'm really psyched about the trees, really! I miss them from way back when we had them on the Going Merry and I want to make money by selling them so we don't have to work at the farm up the road anymore and…" Finally, she emerged from around the corner.

She folded her arms. "And?"

Luffy grinned. "And I love you."

She walked over to him and he stood up. Nami put her arms around him. "I love you, too."

"So, what's the 'perfect distraction'?" he asked. "Is it fun?"

"I hope so."

"Is it cool?"

"I think so."

"Ah! What is it?" he asked. The anticipation was killing him.

"I found out this morning. I'm going to have your baby."

Vivace squealed with delight. Luffy blinked. "You… my…?"

"Baby!" Ace shouted. "Holy crap! Congratulations!"

"Is that ok…?" Nami asked. "I mean, I know we didn't talk about it and I really wasn't sure if I could even ever have children so I didn't want to get your hopes up and so when I thought I might be I…

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Luffy asked, finally able to speak. Nami nodded and he picked her up and spun her around, laughing with glee. "Awesome! I'm gonna be the best dad ever!"

After tea, the brothers and sisters-in-law talked about their travels and how their lives had changed. Not for the first time, Nami asked a simple question about the brothers' childhood. Ace would smile brightly and answer her, but just as he had for months now, Luffy would remain quiet, only offering yes or no answers. When excused himself to get some more snacks from the kitchen Nami decided that now was perhaps her only chance to learn anything about her husband's past. She spoke up.

"Ace," she asked quickly. "Why doesn't Luffy like to talk about his childhood?"

His eyes widened for a moment before he made a face. "It was hard for him."

She heard her husband's footsteps approaching. "Can I talk to _you_ about it?" Nami begged.

Vivace stood up. "Portgas-san, you can take your walk with _Nami_. I'll stay here and entertain Luffy!" she chimed as he entered the room. Vivace grabbed her partner's arm and guided him into action.

"Sure. That ok, Luffy? I promise I won't steal her," he said with a wink, taking Vivace's lead. She batted his arm as he made for the door.

"Yeah. Ok." Luffy blinked, but didn't argue.

Nami and Ace walked slowly down the unpaved road toward Fuchsia village. "What do you want to know?" the White Beard pirate asked.

"Anything," she replied. "Luffy avoids everything." She kicked at a small rock in the road. "When we first moved in, he slept in _his_ room. I had to talk to the Mayor to learn that Luffy didn't want to sleep on the same bed that his mother died on. Turned out Bower had the mattress replaced, like, right after she died, anyway!" she said, gesticulating emphatically. "I found this cute handmade cookie jar last month and tried to get him to tell me about its history." Nami cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes at Ace. "He changed the subject. It happens all the time!"

"Like I said," Ace repeated. "Growing up was sort of hard for him."

"Oh, I know all about having a shitty childhood," Nami explained. "My mother was shot dead in front of me when I was eight. I worked for her killer and was at odds with my entire village for ten years before Luffy set me free."

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry," Ace said, his brows pinching together. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his shorts.

"The kicker is he _knows_ that. Was his childhood that much more traumatic than mine?"

Ace pursed his lips. Something in the distance caught his attention and he nodded toward it. "Let's go over there," he said, motioning with is chin toward a wrought-iron fence surrounding a small graveyard up the road on the left.

Nami pouted but followed. The gate was tricky and disused. The stones were mostly old and simple-looking. Ace went a few rows over and a few stones in and stood before two newer markers. "This is messed up, by the way," Ace said pointing at Luffy's Pirate King stone.

"Yeah. I've never seen it, actually. Bower-san had it made to discourage people who might be looking to see if Luffy returned home. Anyone who comes looking for Luffy is directed to this graveyard. I sort of wish it wasn't so close to the house…" she grumbled, looking away from it.

Ace touched her shoulder. "This is what I wanted you to see." He pointed with his other hand at the stone next to Luffy's.

"Here lies Marina – devoted mother'," she read. "Your mother?"

Ace nodded and sat down in front of the stone. "She died of consumption when Luffy was 10." Nami sat on her folded knees beside him and played with the grass around her, idly. "When Luffy was just a baby, our father left us to go back to the sea. We didn't find out until my mother died that they had both been pirates, captains even! And all our uncles on both sides and our grandfather had also been pirates of great measure. Luffy was heartbroken when our mother died but even more obsessed to be a great pirate - the king of them all." Ace reached out and put a hand on the gravestone. "Mother got sick when Luffy was still really little. She couldn't move around very much. She'd get winded really easily and she got weaker every year. Luffy pretended that he didn't notice. But he knew she was slowly going away from us and one day she'd be gone, just like our father had left us." He took a deep breath. "I don't know how much it hurt him when I left. He was alone for three years, but he was older by then. When I took off he yelled at me that he would have a crew and lots of adventures. He would fill his life with excitement… I knew it was to forget about the pain of losing his family, but we were pirates born of pirates. I had to go."

Nami was gnawing on her lip. Her eyes were unfocused as she listened to Ace explain her husband's heart to her. When he fell silent she flicked her head to the side, half expecting he had fallen into a narcoleptic fit again.

"I know that's not even close to the pain you must have experienced," he said with a sad smile. "Maybe that's why he doesn't want to talk about it. He thinks that his pain would be laughable compared to yours."

This was a shock. She had never thought about that before. Nami got quickly to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…" Ace apologized, standing up.

"No, it's ok. Even if that's not it, I've been so selfish." She touched her stomach. "I can't be that way." She gave him a smile. "I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to remind him that I'll always be here for him."

Ace was surprised, but smiled back. "Good. I'm glad he found someone like you, Nami."

She started out of the graveyard. Ace paused before following her and looked down at the false marker that said his brother was no more. "The Pirate King is dead…" he muttered with smirk. "Long live the Pirate King."

_To be concluded in the final part in the saga: Treasure Hunters!_


End file.
